Musical Stars: A Cyberchase Modern Musical
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Featuring music by Jesse McCartney. Matt and Jackie haven't seen Inez for five years. Now, five years later, Inez returns to find that Matt has become a pop star, and that a new mission awaits the Cybersquad. Chapters 10 and up by successor, Sarah.
1. Beautiful Soul

**Musical Stars**

**Summary:**

Featuring songs by Jesse McCartney. Matt and Jackie haven't seen Inez for five years. Ever since Inez had to move to Mexico to take care of her grandmother from her father's side. Finally, after five years, Inez returns. Only to find a mission for her and her friends at Cyberspace, and to discover that Matt has become a musical superstar. Now, these three take on the CyberQuest to restore peace in both Cyberspace and Earth, with musical Legends that give them a magical power to defeat the new obsticles in their way. Along the way, team members and new allies get hurt. Can they defeat Hacker and his allying team before anybody else gets hurt? A Cyberchase Modern Musical.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! I promised to bring you musical stars. Here are a few reminders and changes. Change: Jackie and Inez aren't musical duos, and the story will only feature songs by Jesse McCartney. Sorry to disappoint you guys if I did. Anyway, here are the reminders. This is a musical. Of course, Matt will be doing most of the singing here, but I might throw a bit of my own music into it for the other characters to sing. Here's another thing. You'll also be seeing Hacker sing. Fans of Anastasia, you should know that Christopher Lloyd, the voice of Hacker, also makes the voice of Rasputin on Anastasia. If you heard him sing, and you thought he was good, prepare to hear him again! I have written a song for a villain to sing called, "Power Will Be Mine." It is the same style of song as "In The Dark Of The Night" from Anastasia. You'll see a lot of songs by Jesse McCartney in this book. If you guys watched the Teens Choice Awards 2005, then you would know, that Jesse McCartney had won an award for best singer, and also had announced the nominees and winner of "Choice Hottie." Anyway, here's Chapter One: Beautiful Soul. I should tell you, the chapters will be up quicker than others, because I have planned this story since a few months ago. Please enjoy and review! Until Chapter Two: The CyberQuest, see ya! ;-)

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Beautiful Soul**

_**(Song begins)**_

Music played in the headphones. The microphone was set.

16 year old Matthew Williams was at a recording studio, recording his first album. Not too long ago, a friend at Matt's school, who's dad was the head of a recording studio, signed Matt up for a record deal after hearing him sing at a school assembly.

Matt calmed his nerves, and began to sing.

_**I don't want another pretty face  
**__**I don't want just anyone to hold  
**__**I don't want my love to go to waste  
**__**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

The recording session was over, and Matt promised to meet his friend, 16 year old Jaclyn Edwards, at the airport. Today, the two teens' friend, 14 year old Ineza Garcia, was coming over for the summer. Five long years being apart, and now the trio were going to be reunited.

_**I know that you  
**__**Are something special  
**__**To you I'll be  
**__**Always grateful  
**__**I want to be  
**__**What you always needed  
**__**And I hope you'll see  
**__**The heart in me**_

"Need the window open, boy?" Matt asked his golden retriever, Obi.

Obi whined in answer.

Matt opened the front seat window, as Obi poked his head out of the window.

_**I don't want another pretty face  
**__**I don't want just anyone to hold  
**__**I don't want my love to go to waste  
**__**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase  
**__**You're the one I wanna hold  
**__**I won't let another minute go to waste  
**__**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Matt was nearing the airport. He soon spotted it. He parked the car, got out, then opened the door for Obi. He leashed the retriever as Obi excitedly led Matt towards the entrance for the airport.

"Whoa! Slow down, Obi!" Matt exclaimed.

_**You might need time  
**__**To think it over  
**__**But I'm just fine  
**__**Goin' forward  
**__**I'll ease your mind  
**__**Give me the chance  
**__**I'll never make you cry  
**__**C'mon, let's try**_

"About time you got here." Jackie frowned, seeing Obi drag his owner towards the arrival's lineup.

"Obi! Heel!" Matt cried.

Obi replied, and sat down patiently.

"Good boy." Matt smiled. He then turned to Jackie, "Sorry I'm late. The recording session went a little longer than I thought."

"Uh-huh." Jackie nodded slowly, "And, I don't wanna ask why you're wearing sunglasses."

"C'mon, Jacs, you know exactly why." Matt frowned.

_**I don't want another pretty face  
**__**I don't want just anyone to hold  
**__**I don't want my love to go to waste  
**__**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase  
**__**You're the one I wanna hold  
**__**I won't let another minute go to waste  
**__**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

"Whatever." Jackie frowned, "I'll be right back. If Inez arrives before I come back, whatever you do, don't prank her!"

"Fine." Matt said.

Jackie took a final warning glance, and then walked away.

Matt didn't have to wait of boredom.

A girl within Matt's view caught the young star's eyes.

_**Am I crazy for wanting you  
**__**Maybe do you think you could want me too  
**__**I don't wanna waste your time  
**__**Do you see things the way I do  
**__**I just wanna know that you feel it too  
**__**There is nothing left to hide **_

Matt lowered his sunglasses to take a better look.

The girl seemed to be foreign in a way. She had long, chestnut hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a frilly lavender short sleeved blouse, denim capris, and wooden sandals. She was wearing dark purple framed glasses. She was reading a map. She also seemed to be asking passing people where to go. Of course, no one took notice of her. Not even the people that surrounded her.

Matt wondered why. The girl was beautiful. But, he knew who she was.

With a smile, Matt set his sunglasses back in place.

Matt whistled to the girl. "Hey, cutie!" he called.

The girl looked up.

"You from these parts?" Matt continued, "'Cause, you seem a bit too pretty to be walking in a place as crowded as this!"

"And exactly who are you?" the girl retorted, her hands on her hips.

Matt took off his sunglasses. He smiled at the girl sweetly.

"Remember me, Nezzie?"

_**I don't want another pretty face  
**__**I don't want just anyone to hold  
**__**I don't want my love to go to waste  
**__**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase  
**__**You're the one I wanna hold  
**__**I won't let another minute go to waste  
**__**I want you and your soul**_

_**I don't want another pretty face  
**__**I don't want just anyone to hold  
**__**I don't want my love to go to waste  
**__**I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Inez squealed in happiness.

"Matt! Oh my gosh!" she squealed, as she jumped into her old friend's arms.

"Hey, Nezzie!" Matt exclaimed, hugging Inez tightly.

"Don't call me Nezzie..." Inez's voice muffled through the tight hug.

"Sorry." Matt replied.

"Inez! You're here!"

The two turned to see Jackie, running towards them.

Soon, the three were in a group hug. Obi barked and pleaded to join in. He managed to crawl through the circle and be a part of the group.

"C'mon let's all go to my place." Matt announced to his circle of friends.

On their way to the parking lot, Matt managed to place a short kiss on Inez's cheek.

"Hey!" Inez snapped.

"Just teasin' ya." Matt shrugged.

"Teasing?" Inez frowned.

"What?" Matt laughed, "Like you can do better?"

"You don't think I can?" Inez replied.

"Fine then!" Matt cried, "Show me!"

Inez did just that. She pulled on Matt's jacket and pulled him so close that their lips locked together. Luckily for Matt, no reporters were around, and nobody took notice.

A few seconds later, or what felt like eternity for Matt, the kiss ended. As Inez followed Jackie to the parking lot, Matt's cheeks flushed bright red. He sure didn't expect that.

Obi cocked his head while staring at his owner. He whined in confusion.

"You won't wanna know." Matt replied to Obi's expression.

_**Beautiful soul, yeah  
**__**Oh, yeah  
**__**Your beautiful soul, yeah**_

_**(song fades out)**_

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Matt called, "And I brought Jackie and Inez with me!"

There was a crash of a plate breaking in the kitchen. Then, Matt's mother, Ameilia Williams, came rushing out of the barnhouse. She squealed in happiness and hugged the three teens. Even though she was as skinny as a toothpick, she was still strong.

"It's so releiving to see you three together again after five years!" Ameilia squealed.

"Ow! Mom!" Matt cried.

"Mrs. Williams, please!" Jackie cried, "Matt had a pretty rough day at the recording studio today!"

"Recording studio?" Inez wondered out loud.

Finally, Ameilia let go. "I'll make you kids some lunch." Then, she rushed back in the house.

"Recording studio?" Inez repeated, this time glaring at her two friends.

Before Matt got a chance to speak, Matt's father, Alexander Williams called.

"Matt! Bring Obi here! The chickens are loose again!"

"Coming, dad!" Matt cried, "Jacs, you try to explain!"

Matt and Obi managed to reach the back of the barn, where the chickens and the other animals rested. Well, they're supposed to...

"DAD, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" Matt cried, as the animals created a ton of noise.

"Chickens escaped - oof! - again!" Alexander called back, avoiding a jumping rooster.

"Okay, Obi." Matt said, unleashing the dog, "You know what to do!"

Obi barked happily, and started chasing all of the frantic chickens back to their pens.

When all of them were in, Obi quickly rushed out of the penhouse, as Matt slammed the cage door and locked it well behind Obi.

He sighed of relief and leaned against the sturdy chicken wired cage. Obi yawned, walked over to the horse stalls, circled around in the same position three times, then rested, his tail wagging happily of a job well done.

"So, how was recording session?" Alexander asked, as the animals calmed down.

"It was fun, but tiring." Matt replied, "Who knew recording an album would make you so tired?"

While Matt was talking, Alexander noticed three white things above, along with two girls and a very familiar woman. Alexander knew what it was.

"Uh, Matt?" Alexander said, "You might wanna move over a bit."

"Why?" Matt asked.

Alexander's words were cut off when an egg fell on Matt's head, cracking it open. The yolk and whites of the egg were dumped on Matt's head.

Matt growled.

"That's what I meant." Alexander frowned.

Just when Matt was standing up straight, two more eggs fell down on Matt's head, followed by a stream of laughter from the girls.

Matt growled again.

"Jackie! Inez! I'm gonna kill you guys when I get up there!" Matt yelled, and ran towards the farmhouse.

"Here's a towel, Matt." Ameilia laughed, handing her son a towel.

"Yeah, thanks, mom." Matt frowned, as he snatched the towel and dried his hair by scrubbing his hair dry with the towel as he walked into the house and up the stairs towards his room, where the girls dropped the eggs.


	2. The CyberQuest

**Chapter Two: The CyberQuest**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating any sooner! I had a ton of homework from my math teacher the past week, and they kept me up until midnight. So, I really had no computer privilages. There's also been reports of E-Bullying at my school. A notice was sent home, warning the parents about the E-Bullying situation. Did you know that Chain Mail and Junk Mail is a type of E-Bullying? The most recent Chain Mail for Canada is something about making your wish for having a date come true. That if you send it to five people, you'll have your date in five days or somethin' like that. Very stupid, I know. One of my classmates cried out, "Break the chain!" which pretty much makes sense. Just stop sending them, thinking that they're real. It's just a way of E-Bullying. Anywho, Chapter Two: The CyberQuest is here! The Quest to defeat Hacker begins. But Hacker's up to his cheating again! Wanna know what he's up to? Read to find out! You can check out the Musical Stars website's glossary on all the words that will be mentioned in the story. Until Chapter Three: Take Your Sweet Time (Featuring Jesse McCartney's "Take Your Sweet Time"), see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Matt opened the door to his room in the barnhouse, while rubbing off the last of the egg yolk off his head, while he heard the girls giggle and laugh.

"Very funny, guys." Matt grumbled, tossing the towel to a side of the room, "Whatever got you the idea of dropping eggs on my head?"

"It was your mom's suggestion." Jackie explained, "We were aiming for your dad, but, you were in the way. After the first egg, we thought it was fun, so we targeted you instead."

"Please don't tell me the incident yesterday is still irritating my mom..." Matt groaned, remembering his father's careless incident from the last day, of coming home late after work. He claimed that he was working a bit overtime in the market, but, turns out, he was just hanging out with some of his old friends. One of them was a female. Boy, did that get Ameilia good! Matt continued after shuddering at yesterday's happening, "Anyway, Inez, how's your grandmother doing?"

"She's doing fine." Inez replied, "She's in the hospital for a while, and she allowed me to visit America after a while."

"Glad she did." Jackie smiled, "Heard anything from Motherboard?"

"Nope." Inez replied, "You guys?"

"None here." Matt replied, checking his inbox on his laptop, "I wonder if Hacker's gone for good?"

Then, the computer created a ringing sound. Matt looked at the screen. "Hey, I got an e-mail from Motherboard!"

"Finally!" Jackie exclaimed, as she and Inez gathered around the laptop and Matt.

The e-mail read the following:

_Cybersquad,_

_You are needed once more in Cyberspace. This time, you will take on a CyberQuest. Special Powers will be needed to complete this task. You are up against Hacker at his strongest. Step through the portal, and when you arrive at Control Central, we will explain the rest._

_-Motherboard_

Then, the laptop's screen spat out a ball ofpurple-pink light, that swirled in mid-air infront of the Cybersquad, creating the familiar portal.

Matt closed his laptop, put it in the carrying bag, slung it on his back, and said to his friends, "C'mon! Let's go!"

* * *

"What in the world is a CyberQuest?" Matt asked Motherboard, when the three friends arrived.

"A CyberQuest is a task that will be taken on a certain time setting, depending on the consequences." Motherboard explained, "Hacker is planning to take on the final attack in 8 CyberDays. When you return to Earth, it will be the same time that you had left."

"I can't believe Hacker's doing something this extreme." Jackie frowned, "Is it even possible to take on an attack in 8 CyberDays?"

"In this case, it is." Matt replied, "Did Hacker set up the CyberQuest?"

"Indeed, he has." Motherboard replied, "The Quest will begin once you arrive at your first destination. That destination, is Aquari-Yum. But beware. Unspeakable creatures from the other dimension of Cyberspace called Spyrylespace are chasing after you. They are working for the one who set up the CyberQuest."

"That would be Hacker." Inez frowned, "Leave it to him to go to extremes."

"Remember, your time will start, once you land in the waters of Aquari-Yum." Motherboard explained, "But first, you will need your Magickal Notes."

Three balls of lights appeared. One purple, one green, and one yellow.

The green ball of light swirled around Matt's body, leaving behind a trail of green sparkles, which made contact with Matt's body. He felt a tingle on his skin. Then, the ball hit Matt hard on the chest, causing him to be thrown to the ground backwards, as the ball crashed it's way into Matt's spirit.

The yellow ball did the same to Jackie's body, as the green one did to Matt. She also was thrown backwards to the ground, as the ball entered Jackie's spirit.

The purple ball went back and forth, and studied Inez carefully. Inez jerked her head the direction the ball was taking, trying to keep up. Then the ball swirled around her at such a high velocity, that there were more sparkles. Enough to cover Inez's body completely.

The ball flew out of the flurry, then did the same thing that the other two balls did to Matt and Jackie, throwing Inez out of the sparkling flurry and onto the ground backwards, beside Matt. The purple ball entered Inez's spirit.

"That was different." Inez frowned.

"Let me explain your Notes." Motherboard explained, "Matt, you have the Note of Emotions and Courage. Jackie, you have the Note of Discovery and Life. Inez, you have the Note of the Forgotten and the Unseen."

"Which means?" Inez asked hopefully.

"Although your Note is invisible, and to others, it may seem useless, it isn't." Motherboard explained, "No matter what situation you're trapped in, you still have your inner strength. It can be used in a good way and a bad way. Anger will cause it to be darkened, and cause the user to become uncontrollable unknowingly, clouding the user's mind so much that they can't even think or see what's happening to their surroundings. Sorrow and Tears for a Loved One will cause the power to become more powerful than the darkest, most powerful being ever. It will even have the power to heal the allies, and defeat the enemies. Remember, Inez. Nobody, not even you, may see the power, but it's there. It's within your spirit. Use it the right way, and victory will come to you and your teammates.

"Good luck, Cybermates! Or should I say, QuestFinders." Then, a portal appears behind the Cybersquad, and pulls them in.

One minute the three are hurtling through the portals' passageways, and the next, they land in a Cybercoupe, just above the Cybersite, Aquari-Yum.

"Digit!" the three exclaim in unison.

"Nice to see you earthlies again!" Digit LeBoid the Cybird greeted, saluting his teammates from the drivers seat, "Hold on! We're goin' down!"

With the push of a button, the Cybercoupe drops down into the water. The gateway is broken.

"Somebody's already here." Matt frowned.

"It can't be Hacker." Digit said, "During a CyberQuest, the QuestKeeper can only stay at the base, and control his moves from an Orboard, where he can watch our every move. But he can't identify our hidden emotions, and weaknesses and strengths. But, he can send QuestPlayers to go against us. I have a feeling one of them are here. And this time it's a Spyrylspacian. A Syrgne perhaps. Since it lives in waters in Spyrylspace."

"A siren?" Matt repeated, "I know they're bad, but, aren't they creatures in myths?"

"Not sirens." Digit corrected, "Syrgnes. Evil creatures that are half water creature, half human. They can even Shape-Shift into non-existing beings when out of water. But if they enter the water, the Cunning wears off."

"What's next?" Inez groaned, "A QuestSeeker?"

"That's what I am." Digit explained, "When Hacker set up the Quest, he decided for me to be the QuestSeeker. He's probably expecting me to screw up! Well, not with Digit LeBoid!"

"What about a QuestWatcher?" Jackie asked, the word just popping into her mind.

"That's what Creech is." Digit replied, "We'll be meeting her at our next destination, Tikiville. Then we're off to our last resting destination, Poddleville. On the eighth CyberDay, which the time length is called a CyberTrast, we'll be off to the Northern Frontier for our final showdown."

"Man, Hacker got everything planned." Jackie frowned.

"How in the world are we going to organize our time line?" Inez wondered out loud thoughtfully.

"Make room! I gotta pace!" Jackie announced. Matt and Inez stepped out of her way. Inez managed to stand on her head, her legs in the air, her body against a wall. she crossed her arms as her long hair sprawled on the floor beside her head.

Matt took out a small yo-yo from his schoolbag, which he wore with him the whole time and what in Cyberspace was called a QuestSahck, and began to play with it. This was his way of thinking.

Suddenly, the Cybercoupe rumbled, and the lights flickered off. The Cybercoupe landed with a soft crash in Hot Dog Valley.

"Didge, what happened?" Matt asked.

"The powers down!" Digit cried, "Hacker must've drained it from his Orboard!"

"He can control our movements with the Orboard?" Jackie exclaimed.

"Not our movements, but our transportations!" Digit explained, "Our QuestPieces move on the board by themselves, marking wherever we're going on the QuestValley. The Orboard is just a virtual Magick version of the QuestValley in a birds-eye view for the QuestKeeper and his QuestPlayers."

"How can he control our transportation pieces?" Matt asked.

"He can move the transportation items, such as Cybersloops, Cybercoupes, you name it! He can move the piece anyway he wants! Any movement, and what he just did, any destination and happening! He wanted us to be in Hot Dog Valley for a reason!"

Suddenly, Jackie's ears perked up. She heard a sound of what sounded like the cry of a falcon.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jackie asked.

"Hear what?" Matt asked.

"Sounded like a falcon." Jackie replied.

"A falcon?" Digit wailed, "A Sygrne is here! Jackie, you have the Note of Discovery and Life, don't you?"

"Yeah." Jackie replied.

"That means you can hear, see, feel, smell, and sense anything that other people can't." Digit explained, "It's like a sixth sense."

"Cool." Jackie shrugged.

Suddenly, there was another falcon cry.

"Okay, now I heard that!" Matt cried.

"The Syrgne's close." Inez replied, getting back on her feet, "If the Syrgne attacks our Cybercoupe, we're doomed. Didge, got any other transportation for underwater?"

"Let me check the QuestScooters." Digit said, opening the hatch to the Cybercoupe's basement, "QuestScooters are the only secondary underwater transportations during a CyberQuest."

Digit got on a small one, and tested it out. It only gurgled and spluttered.

"HACKER SHUT DOWN THE QUESTSCOOTERS!" Digit exclaimed.

"That's cheating!" Jackie screamed, "How else can we get out of here?"

Matt thought for a minute. "We swim."

"WHAT?" the others exclaim.

"You guys stay here!" Matt call to his friends, as he grabs a Water Mouthpiece from his bag, and jumps to the basement. He handed the bag to Inez, "I'll be right back. Didge! Open the hatch!"

Digit flew back up to the driving panel, then pressed a button. At least the QuestScooter Hatch button was still working...

The QuestScooter hatch opened on the ground. That's when Matt realized that the floor was made of glass. But that didn't matter.

Matt put the mouthpiece in his mouth, then jumped through the hatch. He swam under the Cybercoupe and to the front of the cliff in Hot Dog Valley.

"The Cybercoupe's stuck on a cliff!" Matt called through his mouthpiece, "It looks pretty sturdy, until Hacker decides to make that thing break! I'll see if I could soften the place below!"

Matt swam down to the bottom of the valley, unaware that Hacker was changing the course of nature in the CyberQuest.

The cliff began to shift.

"What was that?" Jackie screamed.

"Hacker's gonna knock us over!" Digit cried, "Everybody get out!"

Then, there was a crash of glass.

Digit, Jackie, and Inez, whirled around to see bunches of shattered fishbowl style orbs.

"Our head masks are broken!" Inez whined.

"Now how are we gonna warn Matt?" Digit exclaimed.

Jackie rummaged through her own QuestSahck, which she brought with her. "I forgot. I gave Matt the rest of the mouthpieces after the water production, because I thought we won't need them anymore."

"How many did you have?" Digit asked.

"Plus the one that Matt has on, we had enough for all of us, and one more." Jackie replied.

Inez looked down at Matt's bag, which she was still holding. She rummaged through the olive green QuestSahck, and pulled out a mouthpiece.

"Find yours and join me and Matt outside!" Inez said, tossing the bag to Jackie, who caught it.

Inez put the mouthpiece in her mouth, and jumped through the hole, into the water. The water was cold against her thin blouse. Inez swam under the Cybercoupe, then went down as fast as she can towards Matt, unable to stop. She ended up crashing into him, just as the cliff broke.

The Cybercoupe ended up hurtling down from above.

"Hurry up, Jackie!" Digit exclaimed, holding onto his mouthpiece as water sloshed at his feet, the gravity pushing the water through the open hatch.

Jackie took out her mouthpiece, closed the bag, slung her bag on her shoulder, gripped Matt's bag tightly, and joined Digit into jumping into the water, just as the incoming water flooded the Cybercoupe.

Jackie and Digit zoomed through the water out of the hurtling Cybercoupe's way, and joined Matt and Inez at the bottom, as the Cybercoupe crashed and shattered to bits.

"Now how are we gonna get back?" Digit whined.

"Can you contact Motherboard?" Jackie asked.

"If Hacker decides not to shut it down!" Digit replied, "And you know how smart Hacker is, even though he's a bad guy!"

"If there's one thing that can't be controlled, it's our magick and ourselves." Matt said, "We can send Motherboard a message with our magick to open a portal for us."

"Send a Distresygnle!" Digit exclaimed.

Matt held out his hand in a fist, and opened it, palm facing upwards, releasing a hovering green ball of light. It whized around the Cybersquad, then whized to the surface of Aquari-Yum, and zoomed straight to Control Central.

* * *

Motherboard watched Dr. Marbles pace back and forth worriedly.

"What if they don't make it?" Dr. Marbles wondered out loud, "What if Hacker succeeds in his CyberQuest that he has set up?"

Before Motherboard could reply, there was a banging on the window. The two turned to see a little green ball of light, bumping against the window, trying to get through. It squeaks and grunts, fighting against the transparent force. It managed to squeeze it's way thought by half-Dissolving into the window, and popping through, bouncing up and down on the ground, grunting and squeaking, and groaning in a high pitched voice at Dr. Marble's feet.

"A Distresygnle?" Dr. Marbles wondered out loud.

"It's from Matt." Motherboard exclaimed, "What happened?"

A hatch in Motherboard's control panel opens up, and the Distresygnle flies in, as the hatch closes.

Motherboard analyzes the data, and reads the sygnle completely.

"They need a portal." Motherboard exclaimed, "Tell them that it's on their way."

The hatch opens, and the Distresygnle pops out, ruffling it's sparkles, then flying off with the message. This time, it takes the doors, and speeds back to Aquari-Yum.

* * *

"Look!" Jackie exclaimed, as the familiar green ball of light zoomed towards them.

Matt steps out of the way of the zooming Distresygnle, as it crashes in the dust.

It shakes the dust off itself, and floats back to Matt's palm. Matt closes his hand back into a fist, as the Distresygnle transforms into green dust and sparkles, which disappear.

"Motherboard's going to send a portal!" Matt announced.

As the Cybersquad - or QuestFinders - cheered, the familiar purple-pink portal appeared infront of the group. They all jumped in. Once the portal closed, the QuestFinders took off the mouthpieces, and put it in their own bags. Even Digit, who had to carry his objects in a special bag for CyberQuests, as for he wasn't allowed using his hatch during CyberQuests.

The QuestFinders and the QuestSeeker were spat out of the portal's end, followed by another creature that followed them.

"A Sygrne!" Digit screamed.

Just then, an arrow that was armed with electricity, shot the Sygrne, knocking it out cold, and transforming it into water with a shard of ShadowStone admist it.

"Who was-?" Jackie was completely speechless.

"Hey, guys!" a voice greeted.

It didn't sound at all familiar, but when the Cybersquad whirled around, they recognized the teenager instantly.

"Creech!"

Creech's turquoise hair was not longer, and was in a ponytail. She was wearing a summer dress, and she had a bow in her hand and a basket of electric arrows on her back. The bow and basket were wooden, so that Creech won't get shocked.

"What did you do?" Jackie exclaimed in relief.

"I used my electric arrows which I was allowed to use for the CyberQuest." Creech replied, "I'm your QuestWatcher, remember? Unless Digit forgot to mention that to you."

"Don't worry, he did." Inez replied, "Very professionally."

"Why, thank you." Digit said playfully, "Now, Creech. Did you find out what we need to know?"

"Only a little." Creech frowned, "C'mon. We got a place ready for you guys. Oh, and Digit! The ShadowStone Shard. You might wanna pick that up. We gotta find all of those in order to create what we need to get rid of Hacker."

Digit picked it up, took out a hollow stone which was cut in half to create a little area to place a ShadowStone Shard in, and placed the shard inside, and closed it. The two halves became a whole, encasing the ShadowStone Shard with a Disability Cunning. Digit tossed the lightweighted stone in his QuestSahck, and followed the others to the village of Tikiville.


	3. Take Your Sweet Time

**Chapter Three: Take Your Sweet Time**

_Author's Note:_

_Yay! Matt sings in this chapter! This is a very emotional chapter, and a different kind of love triangle occurs. A bad one. Really bad. But, Matt knows Inez is smart to go with anyone but the new boy. See how he feels. This chapter is featuring Jesse McCartney's "Take Your Sweet Time." I'll see ya guys later! Until Chapter Four: An Unwanted Showdown and A Promise, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"I can't believe we only have a CyberTrast to complete this quest!" Matt groaned, as he leaned on a wall, crossing his arms, "Is every CyberQuest this long?"

"Eh... no." Digit frowned, "A Quest could go on for a million CyberTrasts if the QuestKeeper wants it to. But apparently, Hacker wants us to fail, so he only gave us a CyberTrast!"

"This is not good, this is not good at all!" Inez panicked.

"What's not good?" a boy asked at the doorway. To Matt, he looked awefully familiar in a bad way. To everybody.

"Go away, Jamie!" Creech growled.

"Fine." the boy named Jamie frowned, then slammed the door behind him.

"That's one of our guests. His name is Jamie." Creech explained, "He just said he came here because he was on a journey, and he needed to prepare things. I don't believe him for one minute. I think he's just here to snoop around. Hoping to get something without our permission for his journey."

"Now that's weird." Jackie frowned.

"But, he did look a bit cute..." Inez said.

Matt groaned silently and slapped his forehead. Luckily, Inez didn't see him. Oh, man! He would rather have her fall in love with Slider!

"Really?" Jackie scoffed, "I didn't notice."

"You gotta agree, right?" Inez asked.

"Actually, to tell you the truth," Jackie said, "I kinda agree with Creech. I really think he's up to no good. And you're a smart girl, Inez, you should see that."

"Well, apparently, I have other thoughts." Inez snapped.

Jackie seemed hurt. Matt and the others could easily notice.

"Well, that's fine with me." Jackie said, breathing a bit shallow, holding back something, "I mean, it's not just my Quest. It's all of our CyberQuests. Nothing to worry about. But I hope having to fall in love with him, doesn't mean it will interfere with your part of the Quest."

With that, Jackie stood up from her seat, and kind of stumbled on her way towards the stairs.

When Jackie was finally out of view and sound, Matt said to Inez, stepping out of the faint shadow, "I really think you hurt her feelings, Nezzie."

"Don't call me Nezzie!" Inez retorted. This time, it was more nastier than usual.

"Listen to me, Inez!" Matt cried, marching up to the angry girl, "You saw Jackie's feelings get hurt before! Five years ago, when we used to have _ordinary _quests in Cyberspace. When we used to be just aides for Motherboard! She maybe trying to calm down now, but deep down, don't you think she's hurt?" - Matt grabbed Inez's shoulders - "She's our friend, Inez! Just at least say sorry to her!"

"Get your hands off me!" Inez cried, pulling herself away from Matt's touch.

Matt was heartbroken. But he held back his tears and anger. And his pain.

"Okay, fine." Matt said, "It's okay. If you don't want me to touch you, even in a friendly way, that's fine with me. It's not a crime to want some personal space. I'll see you and the others at lunch."

Matt turned, his body straight, as he went outside, and shut the door behind him.

As the wind blew, Matt thought that, while nobody was around, he can actually spill out his emotions. Matt began singing into the wind:

_**"It isn't a crime to want  
**__**A little space to breathe  
**__**But you will be fine  
**__**The sun again will shine on you  
**__**Whatever you do **_

_**Take your sweet, sweet time  
**__**I'll be here  
**__**When you change your mind  
**__**Take your sweet, sweet time  
**__**I'll be here  
**__**For you baby, anytime"**_

"Matt?"

Matt turned to see Inez, only a meter away. Her long hair wavered in the east wind. Her glasses shimmered in the early morning sun.

"Inez?" Matt wondered out loud, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking if you were okay." Inez said. Then, she spoke up in a frown, "Look, about what happened in there. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't realize it hurt your feelings so much when I pushed you away."

"Hey, it's fine." Matt said.

"And, you can hate me if you want, but," Inez began, "Jamie asked me if I could sit with him at the lunch table today. And, we were gonna hang out later."

"It's your choice." Matt replied, "I was wrong to think I can control you. This Quest is clouding everybody's mind. I can't believe you can see through this fog."

"If you're talking about the Quest, then I can't answer." Inez replied, "Maybe I just have good friends. If I still have them."

"Always." Matt smiled.

The two joined in a hug. Matt tried his best not to get so emotional on her. He wanted to stroke her hair, but he knew that Inez would get suspicious. So, instead, he patted Inez on the back, before the two departed and Inez ran back into the hut.

When she disappeared, Matt's smile faded.

_**"I'm feeling you pull away  
**__**'Cause letting go isn't easy for me  
**__**But you'll never fly  
**__**With someone else's wings, I know  
**__**Wherever you go **_

_**Take your sweet, sweet time  
**__**I'll be here  
**__**When you change your mind  
**__**Take your sweet, sweet, time  
**__**I'll be here  
**__**For you baby, anytime"**_

As Matt turned to face the ocean, the wind changed direction from an east to a south. The wind took Matt's breath away.

_**"I will never stand in your way  
**__**No matter your heart may lead you  
**__**I will love you the same  
**__**And I will be your comfort everyday  
**__**And do you hear the words I say?"**_

The wind calmed down, as the sun weaved in and out of the clouds.

_**"Take your sweet, sweet time  
**__**I'll be here  
**__**When you change your mind  
**__**Take your sweet, sweet time  
**__**I'll be here  
**__**For you baby**_

_**Oh, take your sweet, sweet, time  
**__**I'll be here  
**__**When you change your mind  
**__**Take your sweet, sweet, time  
**__**I'll be here  
**__**For you baby, anytime"**_

As Matt vocalized, the wind grew stronger, and louder, drowning Matt's voice.

Matt noticed, and stopped. A storm? That can't be right...

"I'd better warn the others about this..." Matt frowned, and ran back into the hut.

Before he reached the door, a lightning bolt hit his feet.

"Yeow!" Matt was thrown off his feet forward, making him crash his head on the door. Soon, Matt fell unconcious.

* * *

Matt stirred and flinched, trying to open his eyes. When he succeeded, at first, everything was blurry. Then, it came into focus. He was in the Medicine Man's Hut. He was on a bed of leaves. He felt something tight around his head.

Matt lifted a wobbly hand up to his forehead, to feel a cloth material on his head. A cast? And it was wet. With, that's not what he thinks it is, right?

"Gah!" Matt shot up from the bed. Dizziness washed over him, causing him to fall back onto the bed. It was definatly what he thinks it is.

"Got hit hard, didn't you?"

Matt turned his head slightly to see that Inez was sitting beside him. She was hugging her knees and looking at Matt with a smiling face.

Matt laughed softly. "At least none of the others got hit."

"We heard a bang on the door." Inez explained, "We opened it to find you on the ground with a bloody head. What caused you to trip anyway?"

"I think the storm can answer that for you." Matt replied.

"Now that you mention it, it does seem weird." Inez replied, "You don't think Hacker's behind this, do you?"

"I have a strong feeling it's him." Matt answered, "He's the only one who can control the atmosphere of the Quest. Who knew he'd go to extremes? I mean, I knew he wanted to get rid of us for six years now, but, c'mon. This is ridiculous! Using lightning bolts to-"

"LIGHTNING BOLTS?" Inez screamed, "YOU WERE SHOT OFF THE GROUND BY A LIGHTNING BOLT?"

"Sounds stupid, I know, but it's true." Matt replied.

"Stupid?" Inez scoffed, "Matt, this is serious! Why didn't any of us know?"

"Probably because it snuck up on me too." Matt replied, "Ouch! Okay, that will explain the bruises on my feet. Which I just happened to notice."

Inez went down to where Matt's feet were, and studied the wounds on Matt's feet.

"Matt, these aren't bruises." Inez squeaked.

"Then, what are they?" Matt asked.

"Burns." Inez replied.

"Okay, now that explains the searing pain." Matt frowned. Suddenly, cold water was sprayed on Matt's feet. Matt yelped in surprise when he felt the icy coldness.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Matt yelped, knowing that the spray was caused by Inez.

"The best way to treat a burn is to dump the wound in cold water!" Inez shot back, "Unfourtunatly, you can't stand up so I have to spray water on you."

Matt noticed that the water was coming from Inez's hand.

"Inez, you do realize where the water's coming from, right?" Matt said softly.

"I have the Note of the Forgotten and the Unseen, remember?" Inez replied, "Elements maybe mentioned in books a lot, but not many people believe that the magic is true. That's why one of the powers I have is the elements. And right now, you need water."

"Guess you have some advantages." Matt smiled, "So, tell me more about this Jamie guy. What's he like?"

"He's cute and all, but," Inez frowned, "Not exactly the smoothest person. He gave me a cheesy line at lunch, but, hey, he's still trying to make up for it."

"Not a bad guy, I guess." Matt said.

"Now you agree?" Inez asked.

"I'm your friend, remember?" Matt replied, "I'll support you all the way, anyway I can."

Inez smiled. "You are a best friend a teen like me could have."

"There's more to life than our surroundings and our new found loves." Matt explained, "Friends are also very important. I hope you don't forget that while you're dating Jamie."

"Now, why would I forget my friendship with you and Jackie?" Inez asked.

"You might." Matt said, "I'm just reminding you. If you can't seem to remember me, just remember what I told you."

Inez giggled. "Alright. I'll remember. You know, for once, your speaking wisdom. Why all of a sudden?"

"Inez, consider the next seven CyberDays Cyberspace's darkest hour." Matt replied, "If I'm going to say anything to you before we all vanish into darkness, might as well tell you some wisdom I know."

"Did you actually smarten up while I was gone?" Inez laughed.

"You could say that." Matt replied. Then, he shivered. "Think that's enough water, Inez."

Inez stopped her water jet, and took a towel and dried Matt's feet. Matt hissed in pain. The towel stung Matt's wounds. Finally, Inez took a cast, cut it in half, and wrapped each wounded foot with each half of the cast.

"You got a lot of practice while you were taking care of your grandmother, didn't you?" Matt groaned, still hating himself for having to suffer through this pain.

Inez couldn't help but laugh. "You could say that." she smiled.


	4. An Unwanted Showdown and A Promise

**Chapter Four: An Unwanted Showdown and A Promise**

_Author's Note:_

_Jamie is getting pretty restless. Does he know that Matt has a liking for Inez, and is trying to hide it? Well, he's not taking any chances! See what happens in the middle of Tikiville, and what Matt says about it to the person who just stopped the madness! Until Chapter Five: Why Don't You Kiss Her (Featuring Jesse McCartney's "Why Don't You Kiss Her?"), see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"How's your head?" Jackie asked, as Matt and Inez stepped back into the hut.

"It's fine." Matt replied, "I'm back in full shape. Even my feet feel better."

"Yeah, Inez told us about that." Jackie frowned, "Honestly, how could Hacker send a lightning bolt at Matt's feet and not directly at him?"

"So much for smart villain..." Digit muttered.

"I don't think he could." Matt realized, after a short analyzation, "Either I was too fast, or my Note prevented me from getting shocked completely. If the lightning bolt hit my foot, it should've spread throughout my whole body. It doesn't make sense for the shock to just stay in one place. Man, we're pretty safe with our Notes."

"Tell me about it." Jackie said. Then, she gasped when she saw something hovering behind Matt.

"Um... Matt." Creech giggled, "Look behind you."

"Huh?" Matt turned his head, but the cute little being kept in sync with Matt's turning head.

It looked like a small, baby dragon. It had feathery wings, a long tail with a jingle bell at the end, big, googly eyes, a halo on the top of it's head, and a glowing green aura that surrounded the dragon's body. It cooed and giggled quietly.

"I heard that!" Matt cried.

Finally, Matt turned around quick enough to catch the baby dragon by surprise and make it giggle and laugh.

"And exactly who are you?" Matt laughed, holding the baby dragon daintly.

"Kappy." the dragon replied in a high pitched voice.

"Is that your name?" Matt asked.

"Kap!" Kappy replied.

"I'm guessing all you can say is your name." Matt said.

"Kap! Kappy..." Kappy nuzzled Matt's face while sitting on his shoulder.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Jackie squealed.

Then, a small cute being, the same size as Kappy, lifted from Jackie's long hair. It looked like a small, baby teddy bear, with feathery wings, a jingle bell for a tail, big, googly eyes, a halo on the top of it's head, and a glowing yellow aura that surrounded the bear's body.

"Taf?" the teddy bear cooed.

Jackie noticed the winged bear on her shoulder and giggled. "And what's your name?"

"Taffy!" the bear exclaimed with a giggle.

"You're name's Taffy?" Jackie laughed.

"Taf!" Taffy nodded.

Inez smiled. Then, she heard a little voice say, "Furgy..."

Inez turned her head to her left shoulder to see a little ball of white cloud with big, googly eyes, a small, pink nose, two feathery wings as it's arms and wings, a long tail with a jingle bell at the end, a halo on the top of it's head, and a glowing lavender aura that surrounded the cloud's body.

"And you're name's Furgy, I'm guessing." Inez giggled.

"Furgy-y!" Furgy replied happily.

"Hey, there's something about these guys that's similar to our Notes." Matt realized, "Look at the colour of their auras. It's the same colour that represents our Notes. You don't think these guys are related to the Musickal Notes, do you?"

"They do." Digit explained, "These are the Guardians of The Notes. When a new QuestFinder is chosen with their Note, these guys will follow you wherever you go, unless they can't find you. These guys may seem young, but they're over a million years old. Unfourtunatly, Furgy has the hardest job. He has to watch over the most unnoticed Note of all three of them."

Furgy wailed and cried on Inez's shoulder like a baby.

"Oh, don't cry." Inez reassured, bringing Furgy up to her cheek with both of her hands, "You did it before, you can do it again."

Furgy sniffled, then giggled. He flew out of Inez's hands and nuzzled her cheek, causing her to laugh.

* * *

Matt strolled down the village of Tikiville towards theshrine that was remade by the Cybersquad and Creech five years ago. He was going there to pray. There was no church nearby, and honouring sessions weren't until later. And Matt needed privacy.

Kappy, of course, followed along. He flew beside Matt, and occasionally rested on Matt's head or shoulder.

Finally, they reached the shrine. Matt climbed up the small flock of stairs and kneeled infront of the nest that was on a pedestal in the middle of the hut. The bird inside, which had now grown into a beautiful, yet rare bird, was fast asleep.

Matt sighed, and looked up to the heavens.

"Lord, I know it's been a long time since my last confession, and I'm sorry I can't make it to a church right now and talk to Father Williams, my biological father, too." Matt began, "But right now, I'm on a dangerous quest to save Cyberspace. Who knew Hacker would go to such extremes? But, I'm not here to talk about that. You see, I have a confession to make... You know my friend, Ineza Garcia. I've talked about her so much, I'm sure you heard me. Well, now, I'm starting to get feelings for her. Deep feelings. I don't know if I want them or not. It's confusing. I've sang many love songs in my new album that I'm making. My producer always told me to put emotion into my singing. It took me awhile, but when I heard news that Inez was coming back to America for a visit, my heart just burst. I felt all of these emotions pouring out. I began to sang them. My producer was so impressed. I also had the fear of losing her, also. So, that helped me sing some of my other songs, too. You probably heard me this morning. But, please, send me answers. A sign, a hint, anything..." - Kappy turned from watching Matt and gasped at the person behind them - "Is she the one for me?"

"Well, I can answer that one for you, Matt." a voice said.

Matt whirled around and stood up. Kappy flew up Matt's shoulder and stood in a fighting stance.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Matt asked. He didn't feel anger towards him anymore. Instead, he kind of felt... scared. What will he do to him? What will he do to Kappy? Most of all, what would he do to Inez? Would he break her heart?

"I saw you walking out of the hut, so I decided to follow." Jamie explained, "Took me a while to catch up. And then, I heard you asking the sky if Inez was the one for you."

"I wasn't asking the sky, I was asking God." Matt said calmly.

"Yeah right. Whatever." Jamie smirked.

Now Matt was fuming with anger. "Nobody insults the Lord!" he cried.

"Well, guess what?" Jamie said, his hand glowing, lifting Matt off the ground with telekonesis, "I get to."

Jamie threw Matt outside of the shrine. Kappy screamed as the two Keepers of The Note of Courage and Emotions were thrown onto the ground painfully.

Matt's anger dispersed as quickly as it came and dodged an oncoming attack, holding onto Kappy tightly.

"Kappy! Kappy kap-kap!" Kappy exclaimed.

"No, I promised Inez I'd help her get along with Jamie, not make tensions worse!" Matt replied, "And I'm intended to keep my promises. If I break this one promise, I'm gonna have the largest sin I've ever had. Gah!"

Matt tumbled out of the way of another attack.

"Jamie! Calm down!" Matt cried, "Yeow! What did I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong?" Jamie growled, "You came to Cyberspace 5 years ago, that's what you did wrong! But thanks for bringing Inez here, we're getting along very well. Who knows, we might even end up living together one day!" With that, he shot another beam of light at Matt. Matt dodged the attack.

"Look, you can marry Inez for all I care, I'm only asking the Lord what to do!" Matt defended, "Gah! You can love her as much as you want, I promise, I won't get jealous of you! I never was, and I never will! And that's my solemn word!"

Jamie stopped shooting beams. "Solemn word?" he asked.

"You have my word!" Matt replied honestly.

There was a short silence, then the beams returned. Matt couldn't dodge it and got hit.

"Gah!" Matt fell to the ground hard.

"That's still not enough." Jamie cried, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I'll only listen to what my Father tells me and what I promised Inez." Matt replied, "I won't fight you, Jamie. You can kill me if you want, but I promise, my spirit will never regret it. It will honour it."

Matt stood up. "You can kill me if you want. Right now. I promise, I'll forgive you when you ask for my forgiveness."

Jamie just stood there. Then, a smirk went on his face. He was about to strike an attack, until-

"Jamie! Stop!"

Matt turned to see, "Inez?"

"Inez, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"I found you missing and I was looking for Matt." Inez replied, "And what were you doing. Matt was standing there and you were ready to shoot an attack."

"Uh, we just had a little sparring session, that's all." Matt explained, "Jamie asked for some training, and I decided to be his target. He's getting pretty good. Isn't that right, Jamie?"

"Uh, yeah." Jamie said unsurely, "Whatever. C'mon, let's go back."

"I'll be there in just a sec." Inez called back to Jamie, who was walking back towards the hut, then she turned to look at Matt. "You kept your word. Thank you so much."

"Hey, that's what friends do." Matt replied, "Besides, I promised the Lord that I'll keep my promise. Otherwise, I get a punishment. And, so far, I'm far away from that."

"By the way, why were you at the old shrine?" Inez asked.

"I haven't had a confession in a long time." Matt explained, "Unfourtunatly, my dad, my church's priest, isn't here with me, so he couldn't hear me. At least God was. So, I said my confession today."

"What was it?" Inez asked, as the two walked back to the hut.

"That secret's staying between me and the Heavens." Matt smiled in reply. Hopefully, it will get out soon.


	5. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

**Chapter Five: Why Don't You Kiss Her?**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Five: Why Don't You Kiss Her? is finally here! This chapter features Jesse McCartney's "Why Don't You Kiss Her?", which I really prefere as a musical kind of pop song. And, the next chapter is actually having a different character singing. You all know Sheryl Crow? Well, her song, and I have to thank Lightening816 for this suggestion, "The First Cut Is The Deepest" will be the title and song featured for the next chapter. Okay, here's a little list of the songs that will be next in the book in order:_

_The First Cut Is The Deepest by Sheryl Crow, What's Your Name? by Jesse McCartney, This Is My Time by Raven-Symone (You can just guess who will be singing that!), Because You Live by Jesse McCartney, Come To Me by Jesse McCartney, Dance With Me by Jump 5, a reprise of Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney, and for the finale, When You Believe by Whiney Houston and Mariah Carey._

_Unfourtunatly, I could not write Hacker's theme for this book, and I just learned that Jim Cummings makes the singing voice of Rasputin in "Anastasia." I am so sorry for the error! If the song, "In The Dark of The Night" wasn't so precise with the plot of "Anastasia" then I would've used that song as a substitute. Anyway, I'll see ya at Chapter Six: The First Cut Is The Deepest. Until then, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Jackie cried, right after Inez left the hut with Jamie. She kept on slapping Matt with a rolled up CyberNews Daily.

"Yeow!" Matt cried, defending himself with his hands. Kappy yelped in pain as Taffy repeatedly whacked him with a roll of scrap piece of paper.

"I was only telling her a lie so that I can keep the promise I made with her!" Matt offended, "Look, Jacs, this is the biggest promise I have ever made in my life! I prayed to God that if I don't keep my promise, he'll have dire consequences for me! I told him to do that, to remind me of the big mistake I made!"

"Kap! Kappy kap!" Kappy replied, nodding in agreement. "Kaaaaap..." He ducked in fright when Taffy prepared for another whack.

"Look, why is everybody telling me to fight Jamie?" Matt asked, "Other than hating me, I think he's a good guy!"

"That's his outside, Matt!" Jackie explained, "Look, I overheard Jamie talking to someone we know on a special communicator after I cried my eyes out! And don't you dare mock me or I'll slap the daylights out of you."

"Okay, okay!" Matt defended, "Who was it? It wasn't you-know-who, was it?"

"It was." Jackie replied, "Hacker set up Jamie as one of his own QuestPlayers. Jamie is just keeping you away from Inez! Hacker knows that you and Inez are the best of friends, Matt! That's why he sent Jamie! What better way to break a friendship than having a soulmate? He's a magician, Matt! He's Wicked's nephew!"

"Wow, hard to believe her sister got married. Yeow!" Matt got whacked again after he said the joke, "I was just joking!"

"This is serious, Matt!" Jackie wailed, "This is no time for fun and games! We only have seven CyberDays left!"

"Taffy! Taffy taf taf! Taffy!" Taffy wailed to Kappy.

"Kappy kap. Kappy kappy kap kap kap!" Kappy explained to Taffy.

"TAFFY? TAFFY TAFFY TAF TAF TAF?" Taffy exclaimed, dropping her roll of paper. Then she flew to Jackie's sholder and started exclaiming in her strange language to Jackie what Kappy told Taffy.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. WHAT?" Jackie screamed on her last word. Then she looked back at Matt, "You never told me you had a _crush _on her!"

"You're the matchmaker, you should know that!" Matt replied.

"Why in the world did you never tell me?" Jackie asked.

"Like I said, I thought you knew!" Matt replied furiously, "Great, you're gonna tell Inez now, aren't you?"

"No." Jackie replied, "And even if I wanted to, I can't. Jamie appears and takes Inez away from me whenever I want to talk to her. I mean, this is a big hut, he could be anywhere. But of all places, he has to be wherever I am. I think he spotted me spying on him, because just when I was about to tell Inez, he took her away from me, and she called back to me saying that to tell her later. I did, and Jamie took her away from me again!"

"That's what he tried to do when Inez talked with me at the shrine." Matt said.

"And don't you dare let Jamie mess with you like that again!" Jackie cried, "You let him attack you?"

"I didn't care if I died!" Matt replied, "What's the use Jacs? I'm a jock, she's a nerd, there's no chemistry in that!"

"No, but there is chemistry in a life-long friendship, that is bound to become a stronger relationship, that does balance chemistry. No matter what."

"I don't know..." Matt frowned, "Does Furgy know about Jamie?"

"She does." Jackie frowned, "But not even she can talk to Inez. Infact, I haven't seen Taffy's aura react whenever we were around her."

"Taffy's aura?" Matt wondered out loud.

"Oh, didn't Digit tell you?" Jackie asked, "Whenever another Guardian of The Note is near, a Guardian's aura will react to the colour of their guarding Note. Like right now. Kappy and Taffy are together. Kappy's glowing green like his Note, and Taffy's glowing yellow like her Note. It makes sense. Unfourtunatly, the aura's are at mid-stage, so that means Furgy is nowhere near."

"Do you know where Inez and Jamie are going?" Matt asked.

"If I knew, I would be dragging you all over Tikiville, looking for her to where she's going." Jackie replied.

Matt frowned. Jackie was right. Wherever her friends went, Jackie comes along with them. Well, now, it wasn't with Inez. She was too busy hanging out with Jamie. A dangerous magician QuestPlayer. Now what?

"I'll be in my dorm." Matt said, and walked up the stairs to his dorm. Kappy followed. The two guardians' auras were still strong, since they were both still in the same building.

Matt let Kappy in and closed the door behind him. Then, there was a crash of thunder. Great, it's going to rain!

It did. Rain pattered rhythmetically on the window. The same tempo as a familiar song.

_**"We're the best of friends  
**__**And we share our secrets  
**__**She knows everything  
**__**That is on my mind  
**__**Oh, lately something's changed  
**__**As I lie awake in my bed  
**__**A voice here inside my head  
**__**Softly says**_

_**Why don't you kiss her?  
**__**Why don't you tell her?  
**__**Why don't you let her see  
**__**The feelings that you hide?  
**__**'Cause she'll never know  
**__**If you never show  
**__**The way you feel inside."**_

Kappy flew and sat beside Matt on his bed, and whimpered as he looked up to see Matt.

Matt looked down at Kappy and smiled. Then, the smile dispersed as quickly as it had arrived.

_**"Oh, I'm so afraid  
**__**To make that first move  
**__**Just a touch and we  
**__**Could cross the line  
**__**Everytime she's near  
**__**I wanna never let her go  
**__**Confess to her what my heart knows  
**__**Hold her close**_

_**Why don't you kiss her?  
**__**Why don't you tell her?  
**__**Why don't you let her see  
**__**The feelings that you hide?  
**__**'Cause she'll never know  
**__**If you never show  
**__**The way you feel inside."**_

Kappy cooed, and flew to the window. He pressed his nose against the window and stared outside the window, into the rainy, stormy night. Down below, he could see that Inez and Jamie were there, soaking wet in the rain. But they were laughing. Kappy made sure Matt didn't look down.

_**"What would she say?  
**__**I wonder, would she just turn away?  
**__**Or would she promise me that she's here to stay?  
**__**It hurts me to wait  
**__**I keep asking myself**_

_**Why don't you kiss her?  
**__**Why don't you tell her?  
**__**Why don't you let her see  
**__**The feelings that you hide  
**__**'Cause she'll never know  
**__**If you never show  
**__**The way you feel inside..."**_

Kappy whined as Inez and Jamie walked away out of view from any window of the hut, or any part of this block of the village. He could tell that Furgy wasn't with her. Was Furgy Dismissed by Inez? No, that can't be. Nobody ever Dismissed Furgy before! She's too nice!

_**"Why don't you kiss her?"**_

Suddenly, Kappy's aura flared. Matt whirled around and gasped when he saw. Kappy's ears perked. His wings twitched. The jingle bell on the end of his tail jingled.

Kappy started exclaiming in high pitched cries.

Matt opened the window as a burst of wind blew a tiny fluff of cloud into the room. Matt closed it, and realized that the fluff was glowing a bright florescent purple.

"FURGY?" Matt cried.

Just then, two metallic purple wings popped out, then a tail with a jingle bell at the end, then a pink nose, and a halo formed on the top of it's head. Furgy opened his eyes and squeaked with joy.

"Furgy, why aren't you with Inez?" Matt asked, picking the little puffball up.

"Furgy..." Furgy replied sadly.

Just then, Jackie and Taffy burst into the room.

"Furgy, thank God, you're safe!" Jackie exclaimed. Taffy and Kappy hugged Furgy and cooed.

"What happened?" Jackie asked, "Why isn't Inez with her? Don't tell me Inez Dismissed her!"

"Dismissed?" Matt wondered out loud, "What do you mean Dismissed?"

"Inez let Furgy go!" Jackie replied, "Furgy, how long did Inez tell you to be Dismissed?"

Just as the question was asked, Furgy's eyes began to water, then she cried his eyes out.

Kappy and Taffy tried reassuring Furgy, but it was no use!

Jackie growled, and she clutched the rolled up newspaper in her hand tightly. "WHERE'S INEZ? I WANNA HIT HER UNTIL SHE GETS BACK TO HER NORMAL SELF!"

"What? WHAT?" Matt cried.

"If a guardian starts crying when the question is asked, then that means the keeper Dismissed the guardian for more than a short temporary time!" Digit explained, as he and Creech ran into the room.

"THAT'S IT! WHERE IS SHE?" Jackie screamed.

Just then, the sound of a door opening and closing, and two people laughing, flooded the room.

"There she is." Jackie growled, and stormed downstairs.

"Jacs! Stop!" Matt cried. Kappy followed. So did Taffy and Furgy.

"INEZA ALIZIA GARCIA, YOU ARE DEAD, YOUNG LADY!" Jackie screamed as Inez wrung out her wet hair. Jackie slapped Inez with the newspaper hard, "NUMBER ONE FOR GETTING YOURSELF SOAKING WET IN A STORM, AND NUMBER TWO FOR DISMISSING FURGY FOR TOO LONG! FURGY'S CRYING HER EYES OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"Since when did I Dismiss Furgy?" Inez screamed.

"You know when!" Jackie cried, "Dismissing a guardian could be as easy as saying, 'get lost!'"

Taffy nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Inez did nothing-" Jamie defended.

"Hey, back off, pretty boy!" Jackie growled threateningly.

"No one but the keeper of the guardian's note can Dismiss the guardian!" Digit explained, "Furgy's one of the sensitive guardians, and right now, I don't think it was a good idea to dismiss Furgy for personal reasons! If it was to send help, then that would work! But not through anger!"

"Furgy kept on talking to me while I was ma-hanging out with Jamie." Inez said uneasily.

"Were you about to say _making out?_" Jackie growled, squinting her eyes in suspision.

"No." Inez replied.

"I'm sure Furgy can answer that for us." Matt said, "Since he was Dismissed. Right, Didge?"

"That's right." Digit replied, "When a guardian is dismissed through personal meanings, the guardian is free to do whatever they want until the keeper calls them back. This is your last chance, Inez! Call back Furgy or we'll tell Furgy to tell us what you were really doing with Jamie before you Dismissed him!"

"Look, guys!" Jamie defended, "Inez did nothing wro-"

"Don't push it..." Jackie warned, her newspaper roll armed.

Inez sighed. "Furgy! Come back!"

There was a flurry of whisps and light, as Furgy, in the shape of the glowing sphere at the beginning, flew from beside Furgy and Taffy, to Inez's side. The sphere returned to the form of Furgy. But Furgy seemed to be angry at Inez.

"Guardians have feelings too, Inez." Jackie said, "And apparently, you hurt Furgy's."

Inez then sighed with guilt and despair. "Oh, Furgy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honest!"

"Honestly, why do you care about that puffball?" Jamie asked.

Before Jackie could hit him, Inez beat her to it. She slapped a blow hard on Jamie's face.

"Don't get me started, Jamie!" Inez cried, "You know how ugly I get when I get angry!"

"Well, I get pretty ugly myself when I'm hit by a girl." Jamie replied.

"Well then live with it." Inez sneered, "You've survived thunderstorms, you can live through a single slap." With that, Inez turned away and noticed Furgy.

Inez felt her lower lip quiver. "Do I have to bend on my knees, Furgy?" Inez choked.

Furgy then smiled. She flew to Inez and nuzzled on her cheek, just like when they first met. Inez giggled. "I take it you accept my apology?" she laughed.

"Furgy!" Furgy replied happily.

"Thank you!" Inez sobbed happily, and hugged Furgy. Matt and Kappy exchanged smiles and high fived each other.

* * *

Hacker watched from his Orboard. "Oh, how nice." Hacker said in a mockingly voice, "But you had to choose a puffball and not Jamie! Grrrr, at least it's not one of the keepers. Oh, how in the world can I get rid of the relationship between these two? These two are like glue, and that stupid matchmaker keeper has to stick them back together whenever I break it! What is she, a maid? BUZZ! DELETE! GET IN HERE!"

The two duncebucket robots screeched in the room.

"You called, GameKeeper?" Buzz asked nervously.

"Connect me with Jamie." Hacker replied, "I need to have a little chat with Wicked's nephew..."


	6. The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Chapter Six: The First Cut Is The Deepest**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Six is here! I gotta thank Lightening816 for making this suggestion! Anyway, Inez sings in this chapter, and there's been a little rearranging of the songs, and a few more have been added. Which means, more chapters, and lengthening the length of the story. It might be up to 20-30 chapters, I don't know. Maybe a bit less. Anyway, here's the list of the upcoming songs:_

_"What's Your Name?" by Jesse McCartney, "This Is My Time" by Raven-Symone, "Good Is Good" by Sheryl Crow, "Come To Me" by Jesse McCartney, "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney, "Unwritten" by Natasha Beddingfield, "Don't Run Away" by Jump 5, "These Words" by Natasha Beddingfield"Grazing In The Grass" by Raven-Symone, "Never Say Goodbye" by Jojo, "What Is Love?" by Raven-Symone, a reprise of "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney, "Dance With Me" by Jump 5, and for the finale, "When You Believe" by Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey from Dreamworks' "The Prince of Egypt" Soundtrack._

_Well, that's the whole list. If I made any more changes, I'll let you guys know. Anyway, here's Chapter Six: The First Cut Is The Deepest, featuring Sheryl Crow's "The First Cut Is The Deepest." Until Chapter Seven: What's Your Name? (Featuring Jesse McCartney's "What's Your Name?"), see ya! Oh, and also, the story that Lightening816 and I are working on, "Because You Live" is updated. See ya guys at Chapter Seven! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Inez groaned as she walked through the streets of Tikiville after having a talk with Jamie. Furgy squeaked sadly, sensing her Keeper's sadness. "Furgy?" Furgy asked (What's wrong?).

"I can't believe Jamie can't get over one kink in our relationship." Inez frowned, "I'm just glad I ran away before he could hurt me like he almost did to Matt."

"Furgy! Furgy furg!" Furgy corrected.

"Right, it was a training session." Inez smiled weakly. Then she frowned with suspision, "But if it was a training session, why didn't Matt attack back? I have a feeling Matt's hiding something."

* * *

Matt sat at the window sill, staring out the window. It was a beautiful day, in Cyberspace's darkest hour. Only six CyberDays remained. Kappy squeaked, "Kappy?" (What's wrong?)

"I heard an arguement a little while ago from outside." Matt explained, "Sounded a lot like Inez. And Jamie. Can you believe he's working for Hacker?"

"Kappy." Kappy nodded.

"WHA-?" Matt cried, slightly jumping back, "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T KNOW?"

"Kap." Kappy nodded again.

Matt sighed. "Why am I always the last to know these things."

"Because you're always going into things headstart." a voice said at the doorway.

Matt whirled his head around to face the door. "Inez? What are you doing here, I thought you were hanging out with Jamie."

"We were." Inez replied, "But you have some 'fessing up to do."

"Wha-?" Matt cried, "What now?"

"You didn't really have a training session with Jamie yesterday, didn't you?" Inez asked.

"What, you don't believe me?" Matt asked.

"I think your covering for him, because you think he's a nice guy!" Inez replied.

"What, he is a nice guy!" Matt paused, "Is he?"

"No!" Inez cried, standing up, as Furgy clung onto Inez's shoulder, "He's dangerous! He's a QuestPlayer, working for Hacker!"

"Whoa whoa!" Matt cried, "And you know that _how?_"

"He told me." Inez replied, "He confessed. He said he should've told me a long time ago, because a certain person was talking to the heavens about someone."

"That was my confession time!" Matt exclaimed, realizing what was happening.

"Y'know what?" Inez said, more softer, "I-I don't wanna talk about this. It just hurts too much."

"Oh, um, okay." Matt frowned, and watched Inez and Furgy leave the room. Matt didn't realize it, but Inez looked back at Matt, then went downstairs.

But one Being did notice. Kappy tried to explain to Matt what happened, but Matt was back in the dumps to listen.

* * *

"Inez, why are you such in the dumps?" Jackie asked.

Inez sighed. "Number one, I dumped Jamie because I realized he was working for Hacker-"

"Hmph. You realize that now?" Jackie scoffed.

Inez furrowed, but continued, "And number two, I think I'm beginning to have feelings for Matt."

"And that's a bad thing?" Jackie frowned in confusion.

"Jacs, he's my best friend!" Inez cried, standing up from the chair she was sitting on, "Just friends! Not soulmates! Besides, I'm a nerd, he's a jock. It just won't match. I mean, where's the chemistry in that?"

"Believe me, it doesn't matter who you are on the outside, it's the inside that counts." Jackie replied, "And I'm the matchmaker."

"True." Inez frowned. She sighed, "I'm going to my room. C'mon, Furgy. You can sleep on my bed!"

That woke up uncomfortable Furgy, and flew to Inez's shoulder.

When Inez reached her room, she closed the door behind her, as Furgy flew from Inez's shoulder and fluffed herself on the pillow. She tucked in her wings, her halo dispersed, her tail and jingle bell disappeared, and she closed her eyes and mouth. That's when her nose disappeared as well. Furgy was now a sleeping cotton ball.

Inez sat down and noticed Furgy. She giggled. "I wish I could sleep whenever I want like you, Furgy."

"Furgy..." Furgy purred through her closed mouth.

Inez sighed. If only she didn't have a broken heart right now. She could be in love with Matt, and not have a care in the world.

_**"I would've given you all of my heart  
**__**But there's someone who's torn it apart  
**__**And he's taken just all that I had  
**__**But if you want I'm gonna try to love again  
**__**Baby, I'll try to love again but I know..."**_

Furgy woke up, and flew to Inez's head. Inez just continued to sing:

_**"The first cut is the deepest  
**__**Baby, I know  
**__**The first cut is the deepest  
**__**When it comes to bein' lucky he's cursed  
**__**But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst**_

_**"I still want you by my side  
**__**Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
**__**And I'm sure going to give you a try  
**__**And if you want I'm gonna try to love again  
**__**Baby, I'll try to love again but I know..."**_

Next door, Matt heard Inez's singing, and was entranced by it. He lingered there for a moment, then he got up from his windowsill, and walked into the hallway. He paused infront of Inez's door. He listened in.

_**"The first cut is the deepest  
**__**Baby, I know  
**__**The first cut is the deepest  
**__**When it comes to being lucky, he's cursed  
**__**But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst**_

_**"I still want you by my side  
**__**Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
**__**And I'm sure going to give you a try  
**__**And if you want I'm gonna try to love again  
**__**Baby, I'll try to love again but I know..."**_

Matt opened the doors slightly, and saw Inez pacing around her room, singing her heart out.

_**"The first cut is the deepest  
**__**Baby, I know  
**__**The first cut is the deepest  
**__**When it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
**__**But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst  
**__**  
"The first cut is the deepest  
**__**Baby, I know  
**__**The first cut is the deepest  
**__**I'll try to love again..."**_

Matt couldn't help it. He clapped at a steady rhythm, and entered Inez's room, startling the young girl.

"Matt, I didn't know you were watching..." Inez flushed bright red.

"Actually, I heard you while I was in my own dorm." Matt smiled, trying to make her laugh in a way, "I couldn't help but watch."

"Matt, stop making that face! You're gonna make me laugh so much!" Inez laughed.

"I don't think that's enough for me..." Matt said in a sing song voice. Then, he grabbed Inez from behind and started tickling her, as Inez screamed in laughter. The two ended up collapsing on the ground.

"Matt! Stop!" Inez screamed with laughter, "Stop! Please! My stomach's hurting! I give up! You win!"

"There we go!" Matt exclaimed, letting go of Inez and standing up.

Suddenly, Inez didn't know why, but she grabbed Matt's arm and cried, "Don't leave!"

It also took Matt by surprise. He looked down to see Inez, grasping onto Matt's arm for dear life. The fear in her eyes told Matt that Inez was desperate and confused.

"Inez, you alright?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm not alright." Inez replied, as Matt lowered down to her level, "There's a feeling I'm getting in my chest, but I don't know what it is. A part of it is painful, and the other is reassuring. It's confusing, I don't know what to do. And I keep seeing these strange faces whenever I close my eyes! They look like masks, but I don't know for sure! They scare me so much, Matt, please tell me you won't let them get near me!"

"Shh, shh," Matt shushed reassuringly, hugging Inez tightly, "Everything's gonna be alright. Just don't worry too much. We'll get through this... don't worry."

* * *

The scene that appeared in Hacker's Orboard made Hacker want to wring his head off.

He screamed in defeat and annoyance, as Delete and Buzz shrunk back in fright.

"Whoa, boss, calm down." Buzz said.

"How can I stay calm?" Hacker bellowed, pacing back and forth, "I mean, look at them! How can I keep them apart now! Jamie was dimwitted to reveal his true identity to the little pipsqueak, and now, that earth brat is reassuring a princess? How am I supposed to win this CyberQuest now?"

"Oh, c'mon." Wicked said, whom was also in the room, "How could Princess Elieanna fall for an earth mortal? I mean, that's just plain impossi-WHAT IN THE NAME OF CYBERSPACE IS HAPPENING?"

"See what I mean?" Hacker whimpered in annoyance, "Your nephew just told her that he was one of my QuestPlayers and cast a Nightmare Spell on her!"

"That's no way to win the heart of a princess!" Wicked screeched, "How many times do I have to tell him to charm the princess, not reveal your true identity! They'll hate you forever if you do! Buzz! Delete! Patch me through to Jamie, now!"


	7. What's Your Name?

**Chapter Seven: What's Your Name?**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter Seven: What's Your Name, featuring a shortenedversion ofJesse McCartney's "What's Your Name?". Jamie tries to win back Inez's effection, but he's too late! She already has feelings for someone else. And, who is this Princess Elieanna that Hacker and Wicked keep talking about? Find out! Until Chapter Eight: Another Keeper and Guardian, see ya! And a certain character will be joining the QuestFinders! Please read and review! See ya then! ;-)

* * *

_

Inez tossed and turned in her bed. The haunting masks appeared behind her closed eyelids again.

"Find her!" one grim mask cried.

"Destroy her!" another grim mask cried.

Inez finally had it. She screamed on the top of her lungs, unable to open her eyes. She felt something grab her arms.

"Let go of me, let go of me!" Inez growled through gritted teeth, struggling to break loose.

"Inez! It's me!" Matt cried, holding Inez upstraight by holding onto her arms.

Inez opened her eyes as sweat poured down from her forehead. "I saw them again! I saw them again!"

"What? What?" Matt asked.

"The masks." Inez sobbed.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare..." Matt reassured.

Then, an idea sparked in his mind when he saw an accoustic guitar on a stand beside Inez's bed.

"Hey, is this yours?" Matt asked, grabbing the guitar and studying it.

"It's my father's." Inez replied, "I barely play it though."

Matt tested the strings. Then, he started playing a song.

_**"Ho, ho, uh, uh**_

_**"I turn around you're there again, and suddenly you're gone  
**__**I wanna get to know you but I don't know who you are  
**__**You're the kind of girl who makes me stop and lose my mind  
**__**I wanna get together but you're oh, so hard to find  
**__**I see you when at the Starbucks when you're walking out the door  
**__**I see you when I'm rentin' movies when you're leavin' the store  
**__**I need an oppurtunity  
**__**There's somethin' I wanna ask  
**__**I never always seem to get the chance**_

_**"What's your name  
**__**What's your name  
**__**Oh, I really wanna know  
**__**You got me goin' crazy and I want you more and more  
**__**Hey, this could be somthin' real  
**__**I gotta let you know the way I feel  
**__**  
"What's your name  
**__**What's your name  
**__**Oh, I really wanna know  
**__**'Cause everytime I get there  
**__**That it's right before you go  
**__**Hey, if only you could see  
**__**I wanna get to know you  
**__**Andyou get toknowin' me."**_

A smile appeared on Inez's face as Matt got off the bed, still playing the guitar, and still singing. Soon, the smile turned into a laugh.

_**"I see you at the mall  
**__**You're hangin' out with all your friends  
**__**I'm ready, gonna make my move  
**__**You go before I get the chance  
**__**You know you got me trippin'  
**__**Thinkin' about you day and night  
**__**But I can't get to know you if you don't know I'm alive  
**__**I see when you're at the beach  
**__**You know, when you're loadin' up the car  
**__**I see you at a concert when the lights go dark  
**__**There's something I gotta find out  
**__**If I ever get the chance  
**__**There's only three words I wanna ask**_

_**"What's your name  
**__**What's your name  
**__**Oh, I really wanna know  
**__**You got me going crazy and I want you more and more  
**__**Hey, this could be something real  
**__**I gotta let you know the way I feel **_

_**"What's your name  
**__**What's your name  
**__**Oh, I really wanna know  
**__**'Cause everytime I get there  
**__**That it's right before you go  
**__**Hey, if only you could see  
**__**I wanna get to know you  
**__**And you get to knowin' me"**_

Now Inez couldn't help but crack up laughing as he stopped playing the guitar, took it off, placed it back on Inez's bed, and started doing a little dancing. Then, he grabbed Inez's hand and joined her in the dancing.

_**"Oh, oh yeah, no, no, no, no  
**__**Oh, now wait up!  
**__**Oh no, don't go away now  
**__**Too late, I missed your name, girl  
**__**Oh no, don't go please  
**__**'Cause I'm the one you need, yeah!**_

_**"Oh no, don't go  
**__**I've gotta tell you  
**__**How bad I want ya  
**__**All I need is a chance  
**__**So give me an opportunity to ask**_

_**"What's your name  
**__**What's your name  
**__**Oh, I really wanna know  
**__**You got me going crazy and I want you more and more  
**__**Hey, this could be something real  
**__**I gotta let you know the way I feel**_

_**"What's your name  
**__**What's your name  
**__**Oh, I really wanna know  
**__**'Cause everytime I get there  
**__**That it's right before you go  
**__**Hey, if only you could see  
**__**I wanna get to know you  
**__**And you get to knowin' me"**_

Inez's smile faded, along with Matt's, as Inez noticed what the lyrics were telling her. A story. Of a boy, who isn't noticed by a girl he likes. And he doesn't know who she is, but he wants to know.

It sounded familiar...

The two closed their eyes, and leaned their heads towards each other's. Just as their lips were about to touch each other, the door slammed open and the two jerked back just as fast, and it just seemed like the two were just dancing an upbeat dance.

Who other was at the door than...

"Jamie?" Inez growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm sorry." Jamie said sappily, "I wasn't thinking. Please, can we get together again?"

"Ha ha, that's a good one I've heard in years." Inez replied, walking towards Jamie, seeming to be still angry, "But, guess what? You're too late! My heart goes for someone else now, and that will benone of your buisness!"

"If you get back together with me, I can get rid of the nightmares of the masks." Jamie replied.

Inez gasped. "How do you know about my nightmares?"

"I know who conjured them." Jamie replied, "So, what will it be?"

Inez looked to Matt for help.

As much as it hurt him inside, Matt said, as calm as he could, "It's your life, Inez. You choose."

Inez thought for a moment, then anger flared in her eyes.

Her body turned back to Jamie in a jerk, and at the same time, SLAP! Inez slapped Jamie on the face with a blow so fast, that not even a magician could avoid it.

Jamie fell to the ground, as Inez growled, "I know who conjured them as well. It was you, Jamie. When I ran away from you, Furgy's aura turned to a dangerous black. That meant a Spelle was cast on me by a dark magician! I know that magician is you, Jamie! You're the nephew of Wicked Witch from Happily Ever After! I should've known. I should've listened to my friends in the first place."

Jamie got up, he eyes from a soft blue to a piercing purple. "You want a Spelle? Then I'll give you a Spelle!"

Jamie had a metallic black sphere, hovering above his hand. Spelle Powder shrouded around the sphere like thin mist.

"A SPELLESPHERE?" Matt cried, now flaring with anger. His body flared with fire.

"Piiiii..." Kappy knew what had happened.

That's when Jackie, Digit, and Creech entered the room. Soon, their surroundings transformed into a vast nothingness and darkness.

"The Spyrylespace BattleField!" Digit screeched.

Matt held out his hand, as a jeweled handled blade, the blade itself the size of an adult's armspread, made of QuestGlasse, morphed itself out of the QuestBarre that he was holding out infront of him. Matt grasped the jeweled handle and ran towards where Inez was prepared to face her fate.

"SouleSteal Spelle, I summon you!" Jamie summoned, as the powder that shrouded the SpelleSphere transformed into a jet of SpyryleFire.

"NO!" Matt cried. He leaped infront of Inez, and held up his QuestBlade to shield the oncoming spell, repelling the spell with his flaring aura and the magick of the Blade.

"Matt!" Inez cried, fearing with so much power, Matt might harm himself. Kappy flew past Inez's face and defended Inez with his Keeper.

"Matt unleashed the inner strength of his Note!" Digit cried, horrified.

"What does that mean?" Jackie squealed.

"It means that whatever released Matt's power, made Matt angry, judging by the fires that surround his body." Creech explained, "Now, whenever he has a certain emotion, his aura's going to give it away. But the aura is only visible to the ones with magickal powers."

"Then this is bad news!" Jackie hissed, "Jamie can take it as an advantage and wear Matt out!"

"Matt can't wear out until he defeated Jamie with a final blow." Digit explained.

"Then, that's a good thing." Jackie sighed. She paused. "Right?"

"Sometimes." Digit replied, "Let's just hope now is just one of those times."

"Look what happened to you, NoteKeeper!" Jamie sneered, "Looks like you couldn't contain your anger for a long time! Have feelings forthe Princess Elieannabehind you?"

As Jamie laughed harshly, Matt's flames aroused as his anger rose as well.

Inez on the other hand, felt her heart breaking. Jamie was evil. Pure evil. And he was planning to kill Matt by overpowering his own power!

But one question nagged at Inez. Was she Princess Elieanna? The reincarnation of her family's ancestor from medieval times?

But that was nothing to worry about now.

"Matt! Please, calm down!" Inez sobbed.

Matt didn't listen.

Inez wrapped her arms around Matt's shoulder's. Hesitantly, she whispered to Matt, "Please. For me."

Matt's fire of anger dispersed, and so did Matt's emotional anger. The angry flame dispersed from his eyes. The sword disappeared into thin air in Matt's hands, as his arms dropped to his sides. The flaming aura returned to a neutural evergreen. Matt turned his head slightly enough to meet his forehead with Inez's.

"You saved me." Matt said weakly.

Inez stepped back a bit, unwrapped her arms, and went around Matt to face him. She placed a soft, pale, trembling hand on Matt's own palecheek."Is that a good thing?"

"As much as I wanted to kill myself, yes." Matt replied, still weak. He placed hishand over Inez's."I'm grateful you did."

When the words were spoken, Jamie was struck by a painful arrow to all dark magicians. Light and Love. He soon dispersed into black mist, and the surroundings returned back to normal.

Matt now felt extremely weak. His eyes closed slowly, as he fell to the ground, under Inez's touch. He fell to the ground harshly, falling unconcious.

Jackie, Creech, and Digit gasped.

Inez was heartbroken. She kneeled down beside the fallen NoteKeeper, end leaned her head foreward. She linked her lips with Matt's, and lingered there for a while, hoping that the kiss will surprise him enough to jerk awake. Yet at the same time, know that it wasn't her. She couldn't afford to have another heartbreak.

He didn't.


	8. Another Keeper and Guardian

**Chapter Eight: Another Keeper and Guardian**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Eight is here, and guess who's the newest member of the group? Well, I'm not gonna give it away. Read on to find out! This chapter's going to feature the song, "These Words" by Natasha Bedingfield. Also, there's been a change in the arrangement of the music. Some new songs have been added as well. Look below to find out what the arrangement is:_

_"Superstition" by Raven-Symone, "Good Is Good" by Sheryl Crow, "Come To Me" by Jesse McCartney, "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney, "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield, "There Is No Alternative" by Tina Sugandh, "Untold Story", which is an original score, "Celtic Legends" which is also an original score, "Don't Run Away" by Jump 5, an original song called "My Little Wings", "Grazing In The Grass" by Raven-Symone, "Collapsed" by Aly & AJ, "Supernatural" by Raven-Symone, a reprise of "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney, "Dance With Me" by Jump 5, "In Your Eyes" an original song (which the first verse and the chorus is played here), and for the finale, "She Said" by Brie Larson._

_That's it, for sure! Anyway, I'll see ya guys later at Chapter Nine: Superstition (featuring Raven-Symone's "Superstition"). Find out who's gonna be singing this one! Please read and review! No flames allowed! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Inez stayed put in her position. She was sitting at the edge of Matt's medical bed, lingering there, not moving. She was barely blinking. Tears were ready to pour out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Inez whispered through her tears. She soon found herself on her knees on the ground, and sobbing on Matt's limp arm.

The tears that began to stain Matt's sleeve, which soon leaked through to Matt's arm, had a kind of magic in it. A healing magic. A healing magic so strong, that not even the greatest magician could conjure it.

The magic soon broke it's way out of the tears, and began to swirl around Matt's limp body.

Inez noticed the glowing, and looked up. She gasped when she saw her own unknown power at work.

The glowing spheres, which left behind a trail of HealingDuste, weaved in and out of Matt's arms and legs, swirling around it every once in a while.

Soon, everything went back to normal.

Inez held her breath, waiting for Matt to even flinch.

Matt groaned, slightly moving his hands.

"Matt!" Inez exclaimed.

"Five more minutes..." Matt groaned, rolling on his side.

"Matt!" Inez cried with joy, and got herself on the bed. She lied down beside him, also on her side.

Hesitantly, Inez reached over and kissed Matt on the cheek.

That woke him up.

"GAH!" Matt jerked up, his aura changing colour to a bright sky blue, tossing Inez, screaming, onto her back on the bed. The blue aura signaled that Matt was surprised.

Matt looked behind him and noticed Inez's position, "Don't do that!"

"Payback!" Inez replied, "From the airport!"

"You already gave me payback by kissing me for almost a minute and a half!" Matt exclaimed, his blue aura flaring.

"Correction." Inez said, "Only 30 seconds."

"Whatever." Matt replied. Then he grumbled, his aura shrinking and changing colour to a pale blue, "Felt like an hour to me..."

"What did you say?" Inez asked, hearing a bit of what Matt said.

"Nothing." Matt replied.

"You said the kiss felt like an hour." Inez taunted.

"I did not." Matt frowned. He paused. "Okay, maybe I did."

"You want an hour?" Inez said, "I'll give you an hour."

Inez grabbed Matt by the shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

At first, Matt was taken by surprise, but he got into it, as his aura turned to a shade of pale pink and white. He pulled Inez closer to his own body, as the two were ever so close.

After a few seconds, Matt moved his lips from Inez's to her neck. That shot Inez back into reality.

Inez gasped and pulled herself back, which also snapped Matt back into reality.

Matt frantically wiped his mouth on his sleeve, his aura changing into a bright yellow, signaling that Matt was embarrassed. Then got up shakingly.

"I... I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Matt stuttered, "It was bad, wasn't it? My reaction."

"No, no, it was fine." Inez replied softly. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her neck and mouth.

Matt felt guilty. Matt couldn't believe he was actually thinking this but...

_I love her. _Matt tried to push the thought away, but when his aura changed back to a shade of marbling pale pink and white, it was almost impossible. He made his first move alright. But ended up hurting her feelings.

Matt sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. Then he looked at Inez. She didn't show it, but Matt knew Inez was about to cry.

Matt walked over to where Inez was sitting: at the other side of the bed.

He held out his hand for Inez.

Inez looked up from her fight to hold back her tears. Matt's kind face was looking down at her. Then she looked at his hand. Hesitantly, she accepted it.

Matt helped Inez up, and said to her, "I owe you a minute."

Without a signal, Matt pulled Inez into an unexpected kiss.

Without hesitation, Inez kissed back.

They didn't stop until there was a gasp at the doorway.

The two pulled back and noticed that Jackie was at the doorway, along with Creech, Digit, Kappy, Furgy, and Taffy.

Jackie was covering her mouth from shock, Digit was wide-eyed, and soon fell to the ground when his propeller stopped abruptly, Creech was supporting herself with the door frame, and the Guardians stared, open-mouthed and wide-eyed. Kappy and Furgy shook their heads in disbelief and stared at their owners again.

"Fur...gy..." Furgy stuttered.

"Kap...kap...py..." Kappy ended up fainting and landing on the ground.

Furgy and Taffy flew down and started fanning Kappy.

"Um..." Creech began uneasily, "I see that you're awake now, Matt."

"Uh, yeah." Matt replied, his aura changing back to the bright yellow of embarrassment. Then he noticed his lips were kind of wet. He quickly wiped his mouth on his sleeve. His cheeks flushed a red that was as bright as Inez's, whom covered her mouth with the handkerchief.

Kappy shook his head and woke up. He flew up to Matt's eye level and started scolding at him with squeaks and wails.

Matt, his aura now changing to the irritated orange, placed a finger on top Kappy's muzzle to stop him from chattering and said through gritted teeth, "Why not discuss this in my room?"

"Kap." Kappy replied through his closed muzzle. When a QuestFinder placed a finger on a topside of a Guardian's body part, placed a temporary Silence Spelle, that only was broken when the QuestFinder took their finger away from the topside.

* * *

"Kappy! Kappy kappy kap kap kap!" Kappy exclaimed, once he and Matt were in their room.

"I know, Kappy! I know!" Matt exclaimed, "I love her, so what? Am I not allowed?"

"Kap!" Kappy replied.

"Okay, so according to Hacker's stupid rules, I'm not allowed to love any ofthe femaleteammates in my team, but why should I listen to him?" Matt replied.

"Kappy! Kappy kappy kap kap kap, kappy kappy!" Kappy replied.

"NOT ABLE TO LOVE A TEAMMATE IS A PRE-MADE RULE?" Matt cried, "SINCE WHEN?"

"Kappy." Kappy replied.

"The... beginning... of... time?" Matt growled through his annoyance. His orange coloured aura gave that away.

"Kap! Kappyyyy!" Kappy wailed, noticing Matt's aura change.

Matt sighed, still irritated. "You're right. I should just... calm down. Let loose. Don't get all uptight..."

"Kappy kap kap." Kappy mentioned.

That flared Matt's orange aura again. "KAPPY!"

"KAAAAAAP!" Kappy fell on his back on the bed from the force of Matt's aura.

"I KNOW FURGY'S YOUR SISTER BUT INEZ IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" Matt exclaimed. Then he sighed, his aura turning into a neutral evergreen. "But maybe she doesn't like me back. I wish she really did like me back."

* * *

"Furgy?" Furgy asked Inez, who was leaning her ear against her room wall.

"Shh..." Inez hushed, putting her finger up to her lips. Then she continued listening in.

_"I know, Kappy! I know!" Matt exclaimed, "I love her, so what? Am I not allowed?"_

_"Kap!" Kappy replied._

_"Okay, so according to Hacker's stupid rules, I'm not allowed to love any of my teammates. Why should I listen to him?" Matt cried._

_"Kappy! Kappy kappykap kap kap, kappy kappy!" Kappy replied._

Inez and Furgy strained to keep quiet and from the loud noise from next door when Matt cried, _"NOT ABLE TO LOVE A TEAMMATE IS A PRE-MADE RULE? SINCE WHEN?"_

_"Kappy." Kappy replied._

_"The... beginning... of... time?" Matt growled through his annoyance._

_"Kap! Kappyyyyy!" Kappy exclaimed._

_"You're right." Matt replied, "I should just... calm down. Let loose. Don't get all uptight."_

_"Kappy kap kap." Kappy mentioned._

_"KAPPY!" Matt cried._

Inez and Furgy laughed out loud. Luckily, Matt and Kappy couldn't hear next door.

_"KAAAAAP!" Kappy exclaimed, a soft thump followed after._

_"KAPPY, I KNOW FURGY'S YOUR SISTER BUT INEZ IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" Matt cried. Then he sighed. "But maybe she doesn't like me back. I wish she really did like me back."_

Inez stopped listening from there.

"I don't believe it..." Inez said, "He... he loves me. He loves me back! Can you believe it, Furgy? Matt loves me back!"

"Furgy!" Furgy exclaimed happily.

Inez felt her heart become whole again. She suddenly felt a flood of words coming to her mind. It seemed to be a poem of some kind. Then there was a melody.

Inez leaped onto her bed, grabbed her guitar, and started throwing in combinations of chords to create the exact same melody.

_**Threw some chords together, the combination D-E-F  
**__**It's who I am, it's what I do, and I was gonna lay it down for you  
**__**I tried to focus my attention, but I feel so A-D-D  
**__**I need some help, some inspiration, but its not coming easily **_

Then, she decided to work on the words. The words were jumbled up in her mind, and she had to rearrange them. She started writing, with Furgy watching on Inez's shoulder.

A little while later, Inez's wastebin was almost over flowing.

_**Tryin to find the magic,  
**__**Tryin to write a classic,  
**__**Don'tcha know, don'tcha know, don'tcha know?  
**__**Wastebin full of paper,  
**__**Clever rhymes  
**__**See ya later **_

Inez groaned and thumped her head on the desk. And that's when all of the words were put together. Inez got up and gasped. She quickly jotted them down on paper.

_**These words are my own, from my heart flow,  
**__**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,  
**__**There's no other way to better say  
**__**I love you, I love you **_

"Uh-oh..." Inez groaned, "What about the chorus?"

"Furg..." Furgy frowned.

Inez took out two poetry books by two different poets. She read them, and tried making a melody out of it. But she kept on searching for an inspiration.

_**Read some Byron Shelley and Keates,  
**__**Recited it over a hip-hop beat  
**__**I'm havin trouble sayin' what I mean,  
**__**With dead poets and a drum machine **_

Inez groaned when she found nothing. She paced around the room. Then she remembered that Matt was not only a pop star, but also a song writer. Should she ask him for help? No, she wanted this to be a surprise for him. But when should she have her turn to confess her love? When the Quest was over, of course. She heard the rules. Two QuestPlayers can't love each other during a Quest. She'll wait until after. But right now, she had to finish this song!

_**You know I had some studio time booked,  
**__**But I couldn't find the killer hook,  
**__**Now you're gonna raise the bar right up,  
**__**Nothin' I write is ever good enough **_

Inez went back to her desk, as another stanza was sorted out from the jumble of words in her mind. Inez jotted them down.

_**These words are my own, from my heart flow,  
**__**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,  
**__**There's no other way to better say  
**__**I love you, I love you**_

_**These words are my own, from my heart flow,  
**__**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,  
**__**There's no other way to better say  
**__**I love you, I love you **_

Finally, Inez was finished. That's when Jackie knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Inez called, trying to hide her music. But, Jackie saw it.

"What in the world are you writing, girl?" Jackie asked.

"A song." Inez replied, "For Matt."

"Since when were you one of his songwriters?" Jackie smiled.

"I just had a song in my head." Inez replied. She felt so exposed. She wished this could just be all over with.

_**I'm gettin off my stage  
**__**The curtains pull away  
**__**No hyperboles to hide behind  
**__**My naked soul exposes  
**__**Whoaaaaaa**_

"May I see?" Jackie asked.

"Sure." Inez frowned, and handed the music sheets to Jackie.

Jackie read them thoroughly. "Hey, this is actually really good."

"It is?" Inez asked, "Y'think Matt will like it?"

"Let me just hear what it's like first." Jackie smiled, handing the sheets back.

"Jacs, you know I'm not a good singer." Inez said.

"Since when did I say that?" Jackie frowned, "I've heard you sing before. It's time you did it for real."

_**Tryin to find the magic,  
**__**Tryin to write a classic,  
**__**Don'tcha know, don'tcha know, don'tcha know?  
**__**Wastebin full of paper,  
**__**Clever rhymes  
**__**See ya later **_

Inez stood up and went up to infront of where Jackie was sitting on a stool. She took a deep breath and started singing a bit: "♬If I would have to wish for one thing, then I would wish to make you mine, and I would do anything to make you love me, but the answer is what fears the inner me.

"So I---------, wait for the moment that I see in your eyes---------, how much longer do I have to wait for you, to say that you love me, too?♬"

"I'm gonna have to stop you there because I know how much you don't want to sing." Jackie smiled, "But it's really good. Are you sure Matt will want to sing this himself? 'Cause it sounds way better when you sing it."

"I'm sure." Inez replied.

_**These words are my own, from my heart flow,  
**__**I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,  
**__**There's no other way to better say  
**__**I love you, I love you **_

"You want me to give Matt a head's up?" Jackie asked.

"No." Inez replied with a smile, "I want it to be a surprise. After all, his birthday is supposed to be today in Earth times. I'll just show it to him when the CyberQuest is complete."

Jackie smiled and nodded. She then left the room, closing the door behind her.

_**I love you, I love you, that's all I got to say  
**__**Can't think of a better way, and that's all I got to say  
**__**I love you, is that ok?**_

Inez's smile faded when she looked down at her work. Then she gasped.

"Furgy..." Inez stammered, "I wrote a song for a duet, not a solo! What am I gonna do? I was planning for a solo, not a duet!"

"Furgy!" Furgy replied.

"Inez! Matt! Hurry up, we're gonna go to Radopolis now!" Digit called.

* * *

18 year old Slider Metropolis ran into his family garage, where his father, Coop Metropolis, was changing cryoxide for a customer's hovercraft.

"Dad, have you seen Glallery?" Slider asked.

"Glallery?" Coop repeated thoughtfully, "Wasn't he with you earlier?"

"I Dismissed him temporarily so we could play hide and seek, but now, I can't find him." Slider replied, looking under a work table.

"Slider, think." Coop frowned, "What would your mother do to bring back Glallery?"

That's when Slider got it. "Glallery! Come back!"

There was a clatter of metal outside. Shortly after, a glowing blue sphere flew into the room and landed on the ground, forming into a lion-type of baby creature with a glowing blue aura and wings. At the end of his tail, was a jingle bell.

"Gla!" Glallery yipped.

"Well, what else could I do?" Slider asked, picking up the winged baby creature, "You're so tiny you could even fit in a transmission tank!"

"Glall." Glallery replied.

Suddenly, Glallery's aura grew larger.

Slider gasped. "Dad! Glallery's aura! It's glowing more than usual!"

Coop looked and gasped. "Other Guardians are here!"

Just then, a portal opened, as the QuestFinders and their Guardians and QuestPlayers leaped out.

"Glallery!" Glallery exclaimed when he saw Kappy, Furgy, and Taffy.

The three exclaimed with joy, as the four joined hands and did a ring-around-the-rosy in mid-air.

"Hey, Slider!" Matt greeted, his aura still a neutral evergreen.

"Gosh, what happened to you?" Slider asked, as the rest of the Cybersquad greeted him.

"Matt released his Note accidentially while battling Jamie, one of Hacker's QuestPlayers." Jackie replied.

"Hacker's QuestPlayer, did you say?" Coop asked, as the hovercraft left the garage, "And his name was Jamie?"

"And he also caused Inez's heart to break." Jackie added.

"Well, that's what Hacker is famous for: breaking hearts and alliances." Coop explained, "Slider, you remember your role in this Quest, right?"

"Yep." Slider nodded, "C'mon, Glallery! Time's here!"

"Gla?" Glallery squeaked, "Gla!" Glallery flew back into Slider's arms.

"You're a QuestFinder?" Jackie exclaimed.

"Well, used to be one." Slider replied, petting Glallery, "I'm a QuestMaster and a QuestHealer now."

That's when Matt noticed a golden collar around Slider's neck.

"Say, Slider, is that a Torque?" Matt asked, "Y'know. From Celtic times."

"First mythology and now Celtic legends?" Digit exclaimed, "Matt's a walking history book!"

"Well, not quite." Slider replied, answering Matt's question, "It's called a QuestTorkqe, something that's used in CyberQuests. It's a charm for Spelles and Oracles. I'm sure you guys have at least one in your QuestSahcks. You also have a lot of weapons I presume."

"Yeah." Matt replied, taking out the QuestTorkqe from his QuestSahck, along with a golden mirror, "Including this thing."

"That's a QuestMirrore." Slider explained, "It can show invisible portals which you can open with a Spelle. It can also show a QuestPlayer's true identity in the reflection."

"But, about Slider's Torkqe," Coop explained, "Slider has to wear it all the time because it has a Control Cunning on it. Slider has the Note of Light and Dark. Which means, Slider can't control his Note at some times. So, the Torkqe allows him to be able to control his power, and not let it come loose. If that things breaks, or is taken off, his aura will be uncontrollable, and it can cause mayhem, and Slider will loose total control of his power. His Soule will be extracted from his body into an empty QuestMaske anywhere in the CyberQuest region, and his body will be lifeless. But the magic will roam through the battle area."

"That's dangerous." Jackie exclaimed.

"We'll have to be careful." Matt said, "Especially now that we're into our sixth CyberDay. We're gonna have to get a headstart. Slider, where's our next destination?"

"I know there's a change in the course, believe it or not, it's Castleblanca." Slider answered.

"WHAT?" the other QuestPlayers exclaimed, "WHAT DO WE HAVE TO DO THERE?"

"There's a dark cave there, where nobody ever enters." Slider explained, "We're gonna have to pass a semi-quest there. That area will test our abilities and strengths, and prepare us for the final showdown on the eighth CyberDay. We're gonna have to go through a ton of those. But this time, the cave is a haunted house that's even scary for the people of Castleblanca."

"Looks like we'll definatly need our Spelles and weapons this time." Matt said, "C'mon, let's go! Creech! Open a portal!"

Creech took out a pearl white SpelleSphere shrouded in Portal Dust from her QuestSahck. Digit took out a LazerBeame from his own QuestSahck, and readied it.

Creech blew on the Portal Dust that surrounded the SpelleSphere into the air and onto a wall. Digit shot a jet of neon red light at the dust, and created a portal.

The QuestPlayers jumped in. Coop called from the garage, "Good luck! And be careful!"


	9. Superstition

**Chapter Nine: Superstition**

_Author's Note:_

_Chapter Nine: Superstition is here! In this chapter, Jackie is the one that sings. Know why? Because Raven's "Superstition" is featured in this chapter! This chapter has the QuestPlayers entering the haunted castle in Castleblanca. Superstitions come alive in this house of illusions. Also, they come across a visitor who claims he's from the future. Find out what will happen! I'll see ya guys at Chapter Ten: The Secrets of Time! Please read and review! No flames allowed! If you do place a flame, I will block you from placing a review on any of my fanfics! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93_

_P.S. There is a new songlist (Sorry! -.-;):_

_Jesse McCartney songs: Beautiful Soul (Intro & Reprise), Take Your Sweet Time, What's Your Name, Come To Me, Why Don't You Kiss Her?  
Raven Symone songs: Grazing In The Grass, Superstition, Supernatural, This Is My Time  
Sheryl Crow songs: First Cut is The Deepest  
Jump 5 songs: Don't Run Away, Dance With Me  
Christy Carlson Romano songs: Could It Be, Simple, The Problem  
Natasha Bedingfield songs: Unwritten, These Words  
Alysha Antonino songs: Dreams (From Pokemon The Movie 2000: The Power of One), Raw  
Disney's High School Musical songs: Breaking Free, We're All In This Together  
B5 songs: Getcha Head In The Game  
Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston songs: When You Believe (From The Prince of Egypt)  
Original Songs: In Your Eyes, My Little Wings, Blazing Sun

* * *

_

"This is it." Slider said, looking up at the giant, dark castle.

"Oh, man!" Jackie squealed, "Just lookin' at it gives me the creeps! Do we really have to go in there?"

"This will test our abilities to fight against illusions that we come across." Slider replied, "Don't be scared by the things that happen in the castle. This will test your courage as well."

"Then let's get in there." Matt smiled, and ran into the haunted castle.

The first place they arrived when they entered was the main foyer. The stairs, pictures, and everything else was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"I think I know why nobody likes to come here." Jackie frowned.

"Let's just try to get through here." Inez reasoned.

Then, all of a sudden, a black cat scowled and ran past the QuestFinders.

The team whirled around to see smoke nearing them. They began to back away.

"Now this is just getting weird..." Jackie frowned.

"You don't think this place is actually haunted, do you?" Matt asked.

"I doubt it." Slider replied, "People were so scared to even come in here that nobody even dared to enter ever since this place was built. It could have a curse alright, but, never actually haunted."

"You said this place will test our courage and the ability to tell the difference between illusions and reality, right?" Creech asked.

"Yep." Slider replied, "Only, I don't know if we're even gonna make it through to the other end of the castle. This place is huge, who knows how to get out. We might have to jump from one of the roofs of the castle."

"Okay, well, none of us know how to make any wings here!" Inez cried.

"And only Digit could fly!" Jackie added, as they QuestPlayers backed up more and more, trying to avoid the smoke.

Suddenly, there was a clutter to their right, for a ladder had fallen.

And on the same side, the wall next to the ladder, something was written in radioactive ink.

"Now this is even weirder..." Jackie frowned.

She walked over to a looking glass, and studied it carefully. Her reflection froze for a second or two, then the looking glass shattered.

"Okay, now this is just plain bad!" Jackie cried.:

_**"Very superstitious  
**__**Writing's on the wall  
**__**Very superstitious  
**__**Ladder 'bout to fall**_

_**"13 month old baby  
**__**Broke the lookin' glass  
**__**Seven years of bad luck  
**__**Good things in your past"**_

Jackie led the group to up the stairs, where more eerie things occured.

"I can't believe Hacker pushed us into doing this!" Creech growled as they continued up the staircase."

"What, you don't believe in superstition?" Jackie asked with a frown.

"Yeah." Creech replied, "I'm not really the type to believe in these-yikes!"

The QuestPlayers gasped when the black cat ran past them from the top of the staircase. Inez almost fell backwards until Matt caught her.

"Stupid cat!" Digit cried.

_**"When you believe in things  
**__**That you don't understand  
**__**Then you suffer!  
**__**Superstition ain't the way!"**_

The QuestPlayers finally reached the top, as they passed several rooms. One of the rooms were a bathroom.

"And this is the bathroom..." Jackie frowned, "Who volunteers to give the water tap a shot?"

"I will." Creech frowned, "I can't believe you guys believe in this stuff."

"Remember, these are all just illusions." Slider reminded, "If you see something bad, it's not-"

Creech screamed when she turned on the tap. Instead of water coming out, blood did.

_**"Very superstitious  
**__**Wash your face and hands  
**__**Rid me of the problems  
**__**Do all that you can.**_

_**"Keep me in a daydream  
**__**Keep me goin' strong  
**__**You don't wanna save me  
**__**Sad is my song!"**_

"IT JUST HAD TO BE BLOOD, DIDN'T IT!" Creech screamed.

"Remember, they're all illusions." Slider reassured.

"Heck, if that thing was really blood, even I'd freak out." Matt frowned.

The QuestPlayers just continued to go down the hallway.

_**"When you believe in things that you don't understand  
**__**Then you suffer  
**__**Superstition ain't the way!**_

_**"Yeah, yeah, go!**_

_**"Very superstitious, nothin' more to say  
**__**Very superstitious, the devil's on his way**_

_**"13 month old baby  
**__**Broke the lookin' glass  
**__**Seven years of bad luck  
**__**Good things in your past!"**_

The QuestPlayers finally reached the very top floor, where it was a dead end, even if they tried to go back from the way they came.

_**"When you believe in things  
**__**That you don't understand  
**__**Then you suffer!  
**__**Superstition ain't the way!"**_

The window shutters flew open, forcing Digit to fly straight down to the ground, covering his head with his wings.

The QuestPlayers stood their ground and sheilded their eyes from the blinding light and screaming wind. The wind seemed to prickle the QuestPlayers' skins as the powerful winds screeched and howled, throwing various items and furniture around the room. Papers fluttered everywhere, as a twirling silhouette appeared from the center of the light.

"Whoaaa! Oof!"

"Hey!" Digit cried, "Watch where you land next time!"

"Sorry." the boy muttered. He seemed to be somewhat connected to the light, because when he shot through the window and on top of Digit, the light disinigrated and the wind calmed down.

Kappy, Furgy, Taffy, and Glallery peeped out from behind their owner's necks, and rested on their owners' shoulders.

Just then, another Kappy and Furgy popped out of the boy's school uniform's pockets.

"EEEEEEEK!" the real Kappy and Furgy screamed, and hid inside the owners' pockets, only to poke their heads out a bit to see the boy and his Guardians.

"Hi." the boy said sheepishly, standing up, "My name's Miguel. Miguel Williams."

"WHAAAAT?" the QuestPlayers screamed.

"Uh... is there something wrong with that?" Miguel asked.

"William's my last name." Matt said, full of shock.


	10. The StarSpangled Banner

Original Author's Note:

Hey guys, it's Avalons-Healer, the original author of "Musical Stars."

To those of you who are new to this fanfic, allow me to give you a brief history on it.

I first wrote this fanfic when I was in Grade Seven. I am now in Grade Ten, and working on other projects on deviantART, including a Cyberchase doujinshi to educate the high school math and science students. But amidst all of this work, I found that I had neither the time, nor willpower, to continue the story. So I abandoned it for two and a half years.

In the second semester of my ninth grade year, I was contacted by a man who had a daughter named Sarah, who had read this very fanfic. I later had her contact me personally, and she asked me if I could have Matt singing "The Star Spangled Banner."

I didn't want to continue this story, feeling that it lost a place in my heart, and I had forgotten all of the small stories that I had originally planned. So I asked her to write it instead. She has already come into contact with the creators of Cyberchase (lucky girl... -.-) and was even praised for her works on storyboards and fanart. So I asked her to finish the story, and she happily accepted.

This is the first of eight-to-nine chapters that she will be working on. She has already told me ahead of time that she will be featuring American Military Band music in all eight chapters, and will most likely be featuring Matt and/or the others singing them. (if they have lyrics)

So, I am proud to announce the first continuation chapter of "Musical Stars" by my successor, Sarah (she asked me not to mention her last name, and she doesn't have a pen name she can use.).

I hope you enjoy, and please respect her writing, for this is probably the first time she has had her writing published. And note that if you disrespect her, you disrespect me, and I get nasty when people disrespect me. (ask the people over at Five Sectors, they'll know what I mean.)

-Avalons-Healer

P.S. The doujinshi I am working on for the Cyberchase fandom can be seen at my deviantART gallery, avalons-healer.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Star Spangled Banner**

16 year old Matthew Williams got back from Cyberspace with his friends 14 year old Ineza Garcia and 16 year old Jaclyn Edwards. Matt was talking to Inez at her house.

"Inez, are you sure I can sing the national anthem?" Matt asked

"Yes, Inez replied why not?"

"I'm not good at that song, its too hard to sing." Matt said.

"I know Matt, Inez said with an idea. it is hard, but I bet your mom can help you."

"Sure, maybe she can." Matt smiled "I'll go tell her okay?"

Inez hugged Matt lightly. "Okay, I'll see ya latter."

"See ya Inez." Matt called. "Come on Obi, lets tell mom." he said to his golden retriever, Obi.

Obi barked an answer as he followed Matt.

Matt's mother Ameilia Williams, was surprised to see Matt coming home with Obi.

She turned her body and looked as Matt unleashed Obi as he ran up to the barn house.

"Hey mom?" Matt asked.

"Yes Matt?" Ameilia asked looking at her son.

"Do know anything about the National Anthem?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Ameilia replied "I sang it at a football game ounce."

"Cool." Matt said. "That's great mom, but is the National Anthem called?"

Ameilia replied. "It is called the Star Spangled Banner."

"Wow, Star Spangled Banner." said Matt. "Can you teach me how to sing it?" he asked.

"Sure." said Ameilia. "I do know it, but it has 3 verses. Maybe you can sing only 1 verse."

"Okay, Matt replied, to sing, I need to have water instead of milk from my cow."

"Right." said Ameilia. "I have the words in the America book."

"Good, I seem kina thirsty." said Matt. "Can have some water please?"

"Sure you may." Ameilia said.

Matt got his glass and drank nice cool water. He put his glass down then walked to Ameilia. She had the microphone all set up also the headphones.

"Are you ready to sing Matt?" Ameilia asked as Matt put on the headphones.

"Yeah, I guess." Matt said nervously. He was a little scared to sing the hard song.

The Star Spangled Banner beganed and Matt started to sing.

O say can you see, by the dawn's early light, what's so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight, o'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly steaming? And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there. O say douse that star spangled banner yet wave, o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?

Ameilia squealed in happiness and hugged Matt a little tight, but still gentle.

"Wow! Oh Matt, my son!" she squealed as she hugged Matt about his singing voice.

"What? What is it mom?" Matt ask as Ameilia kept hugging him tightly.

"You were singing well, and you have a great voice!" Ameilia squealed one last time.

"Ow! Okay... mom...please." Matt got muffled up in Ameilia's hug.

Ameilia let him go. "Oh I'm sorry. Say Matt, I recorded your singing voice and the music." she said.

"Ok." replied Matt. "I'll go tell Inez that."

"All right Matt, said Ameilia. be back for lunch."

Matt panted hard, running to Inez's house as fast as he could. Finally, he got there.

"You're in such a hurry Matt." said Inez "What have you got here?" she asked.

"A CD Inez, it has my singing voice and the music." said Matt with a reply.

"Cool, my radio is in my room with my CD player." Inez replied. "Can I listen to it?"

"Sure Inez, Matt smiled. but I have to get back home for lunch." "Ok?"

"Okay." Inez said. "Lets listen to what you did." Inez put the disc in inside her CD player.

Then Matt started singing. "Sing America! Patriotic Collection!" They both cheered.

As The Star Spangled Banner ended with Matt's singing voice, Inez smiled.

"Oh my goodness." she said." Matt, you sound really good and you have a great voice."

"Thanks Inez ."Matt smiled. "My mom said that too. I didn't know the Star Spangled Banner back at age 11." Matt checked the time on his watch. He knew what time it was now.

"Oh my gosh!" Matt cried. "Its 12:00!"

"You're right Matt, Inez said. gotta go."

"See you tomorrow Inez." Matt called as he ran home.

He panted all the way back to his house then walked into the kitchen.

"You're just in time Matt." Ameilia smiled. "Here's your lunch."

"Thanks mom." Matt replied, as he started eating.

Jackie came running to Matt's house with anger.

"MATTHEW PHILPE WILLIAMS!" she yelled. "GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" YOU'RE IN TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"

"Oh no!" cried Matt. "Obi, hide." "Jackie's here!"

"I'll tell you why I found you here!" Jackie snapped.

"Excuse me?" Matt frowned. "Why did you find me here at my house?"

"Because Inez told me that you were singing the National Anthem!" Jackie snapped again.

"My mom had to let me know how to sing it and you don't understand..." Matt words got cut off.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY SO, I'M DONE WITH YOU!" Jackie yelled again.

"WHAT?!" Now Matt got really angry. "JACLYN LENDEN EDWARDS! YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he shouted.

"Just stay out of my way!" Jackie shouted. "Stop singing! And stay away!" Jackie pushed Matt away form Obi. Tears came into Matt's eyes. Now he was sad.

"Fine! Be that way!" He said with an angry voice. "You just don't want to be my friend anymore!" Matt got up from the ground and dust himself up.

Matt sighed. He didn't have time to sing. He dried his tears, then patted Obi.

"C'mon Obi, lets go back." Matt replied sadly.

Obi whined then walked back with his owner. Ameilia was sorry about Matt having his feelings hurt by Jackie.

"Are you ok Matt?" she asked. "You seem sad today." "Is it that me and your father hurt your feelings?"

"No. It was Jackie." Matt frowned. "She knew that I singed the National Anthem, but she doesn't understand that Inez was telling the truth."

"Tell you what, Ameilia announced. "I'll go tell Inez to have a talk with Jackie." "Keep Obi company." Matt hugged Ameilia and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, back by 4:00 PM." Matt said hopefully.

Ameilia kissed her son lightly. "I will son." Ameilia said. She walked to the grudge and went in the car.

Obi whined in wanting Ameilia to come back.

"Don't worry Obi, she'll be back." Matt replied. "C'mon. Lets go to my room."

Matt and Obi walked up to his room then Obi rested on his bed by Matt's. He rested on his too.

"Well Obi, he said in a tired voice. now that its quiet in here, lets just rest until mom gets back."

Obi whined an Ok answer. Matt closed his eyes then fell asleep for 15 minutes.

Meanwhile, Inez was talking to Jackie at her house. "Jackie, you know that Matt is Ameilia's son and Alexander's son." Inez frowned.

"I know, Jackie frowned. but Mr. and Mrs. Williams can't let him sing the National Anthem."

"I'm trying to tell you the truth." Inez frowned. "Listen to this CD of Matt's singing voice and the music and you'll understand."

"Fine." Jackie frowned. "I'll put it in my CD player."

As Jackie played her CD player, she listened to the music and Matt's singing voice.

"Maybe she's wrong that..." Jackie's words got cut off. "Hey! Wait a minute! Hmm.

As Matt's CD ended he spoke inside Jackie's mind _"My mom had to let me know how to sing it and you don't understand..."_

Matt's voice echoed though Jackie's head. For minute then... Jackie changed her mind!

"Inez was right, Jackie smiled. I thought she was lying but she wasn't." "I'm going to Matt's concert."

Ameilia came home at last. She closes the door and walked inside. Obi barked to wake Matt up.

"Huh?" Matt's voice was still tried. "What is it Obi? I'm trying to sleep."

Obi barked the confusion that Ameilia is home.

"Oh yeah, mom's home." Matt replied. "C'mon lets go! Go, go go!"

"There you are Matt. I'm home." Ameilia replied. "Your dad and I will serve dinner for you, ok?"

"Ok mom, said Matt. I'll be outside."

Matt sighed, berthing in fresh air from the wind and there was a beautiful sunset.

"It's so good to be out here, isn't it Obi?" Matt asked with a smile.

Obi barked then Matt's father Alexander Williams called Matt to come inside.

"Matt! Time for dinner!" he called.

"Coming dad!" Matt called back leading Obi inside the house. It was time to eat tonight.

Matt cleared his throat and he started a short prayer.

"Father, we ask you to bless this food and watch us though our dally lives." "Amen."

"Amen." they all said. As they crossed their hearts, they diged in.

While everyone digs in, Ameilia was getting existed about the concert, but what about Matt?

"Tomorrow's the big concert at our theater department!" Ameilia squealed in happiness again.

"I know honey, Alexander replied. but we should ask Matt about it."

"Mom Dad, I'm sure to be healthy, said Matt. but I need lots of water for my voice."

"Matt, honey, are you existed about the big concert?" Ameilia asked.

"I am mom, Matt replied. but what if Jackie won't forgive me?"

"She will son." Alexander said. "Why don't you get ready for bed." "Dose that sound ok?"

Matt replied. "Sure that's fine with me."

Obi whined about Matt's Sing America concert.

"Don't worry boy, I'll be fine." said Matt. "Good night mom." "Good night dad."

"Good night son." said Ameilia and Alexander.

"Good night Obi." Matt said to Obi.

Obi barked softly as Matt went to sleep. Next day was the day of Matt's night.

"They're still asleep Ameilia." Alexander whispered. "I already put some dog food for Obi."

Ameilia was existed. "Right now its 6:59." "Oh look! Its 7:00 now." she was existed for breakfast.

"Matt! Obi! Breakfast time! Come and get it!" she called. Matt woke up in time.

"Coming mom!" Matt called back. "Obi, wake up. Breakfast time." Obi got up. "C'mon.

Down we go." Matt put on his rob then walk downstairs. For breakfast, he's having his favorite food, pancakes.

Matt sighed and Obi barked happily for his breakfast.

"Here you go." said Alexander in a funny way. "Nice hot pancakes for you."

Matt laughed. "Thanks dad."

"I am so exited about the big concert at our theater department!" Ameilia squealed

Alexander squealed in happiness.

"I am too! It'll begin and end from 3:00 to 6:00!"

Both of them started humming their song from "Aladdin"

Matt laughed again. "Mom, dad! Don't be silly."

"Tonight's going to be fun Matt." Ameilia said.

"You'll be the last one in line." replied Alexander. "Get ready son."

"Okay, I'll be outside in a minute." Matt called. As soon he was dressed, got in the car.

As the doors open, Matt walked inside. He looked back and Jackie was behind him.

"Matt, I'm so sorry." Jackie said. "I didn't understand that Inez was telling the truth."

"Now you know." Matt replied." My feelings were hurt too and how angry I was."

"Yeah." Jackie frowned. "I forgive you but, can you forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll be fine." Matt replied. "I'm the last one in line." Jackie smiled.

"Ok. Good luck Matt." Jackie said. "Inez and I will be watching you."

Matt walks behind the cretins and gulped with fear. He hugged Ameilia. He was scared. Matt felt his heart pounding so fast. He thought he'd never win the award.

"Deep breath Matt, said Ameilia. you'll do an ok job."

"Ok mom, said Matt. I'll try." Matt walked on stage as Alexander announced him.

"And last up is, our son, Matthew Williams." Matt held out the microphone.

Matt took a deep breath, drums rolled on the song and Matt began to sing.

_O say can you see, by the dawn's early light, what's so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming? Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight, o'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly steaming? And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air, gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there. O say douse that star spangled banner yet wave, o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

Everyone cheered as the song ended. Matt takes a bow then backs up.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful." said Alexander. "Just one last thing, take your sets place."

Everyone sat down where they were. Alexander cleared his throat. Matt put n his hips. He was a little bit nervous, but he'll get to it. Every singer sanded up with their hands on their hips as well.

Alexander announced the award. "The award for the Sing America concert for the National Anthem goes to..." his got cut off for a minute.

The drums began to roll, Matt had his hands on his hips like the other singers.

"Our son, Matthew Williams!" Alexander squealed in happiness as the lights shined upon

Matt. He did it! His fear was faced. His voice sounded really awesome.

Every one cheered again as Alexander headed out the award to Matt.

"Way to go Matt!" Jackie shouted as she walked on stage.

"You did it Matt!" Inez squealed as she walked on stage like Jackie did. They got in a

group hug. Matt let them go as the lights were still flashing.

"Thank you Inez, thank you Jacs!" Matt squealed in happiness. "Thank you mom and dad! Thank you every one!"

Everyone said "Your Welcome!"

Matt was so proud of himself. He knew he could do it. The Star Spangled Banner was preformed by Department of the Army. Now, it was 6:00 PM, and it was time to go home. As they parked the car, Obi barked as Matt came in the house. it was the best concert ever.


End file.
